Semper Fidelis
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: What if Tsuna was growing up in a different place? What if he grown up in mafia environment and as the Vongola Decimo since the beginning? This can be considered as AU. More warning inside. Rated T for language and slight violence. Flame aren't welcome.
1. Prologue

**A/N : First thing first, this is an AU (or AT depends on your POV) which is Tsuna was grown up in mafia environment and he lived in Italy before moving to Japan. Haru and Kyoko were a well trained assassins and work under Tsuna since 12 years old. And Tsuna was not a "No-Good" person and he had a "twisted" mind (since I want him to be a little bit yandere). But Tsuna wouldn't lose his good quality, though it would be in a different way than before.**

**Warning : Major OOC-ness (see the A/N), grammatical error, and so on.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to their owner.**

**Read and review. But no flame, please! If you don't like it, just simply leave…**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Young Vongola**

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuna," Reborn greeted him casually as the boy woke up in his massive king-sized bed. The strongest hitman stood at the end of the bed, already wore his initial suit and fedora. He was holding a gun, and now; he waited for Sawada Tsunayoshi to get ready. But the certain boy only groaned and yawned. He rubbed his eyes slightly before got up.

"Good morning, Reborn," greeted Tsuna with a sleepy voice.

"This is your first day at school, Tsuna. You didn't want to be late, right?"

Letting out another yawn, Tsuna woke up and headed to his bathroom and take a shower. Reborn already headed to the dining room to get his breakfast while waiting for Tsuna to come up with his Namimori Middle School's uniform. Reborn smiled when he saw his pupil was ready. Tsuna ate his breakfast quietly when a little boy wearing a cow suit with afro hair appeared. Behind him, there was a girl with auburn hair and tied into high ponytail tried to catch the boy.

She was Miura Haru, an assassin who served under Tsuna. She might be look like a noisy fourteen years old girl, but actually she was a well trained assassin. She devoted herself as Tsuna's loyal subordinate and self-proclaimed future "wife" due to her affection to Tsuna.

The question now, why was a Middle School students like Tsuna had an assassin serving under him? Well, the answer was easy.

That was because Sawada Tsunayoshi was the heir of Vongola Famiglia, the strongest mafia family.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san. Are you ready to go to school?" asked Haru as she tried to make Lambo—the boy—sat on his chair. Tsuna only smiled and nodded.

"Lambo can go with us, since we only needed to drop him in the kindergarten, right?" said Tsuna. "Have you got your breakfast, Haru?"

"I have. I'll wait in the limousine with Lambo," said Haru.

"Wait, Haru! Where's Kyoko-chan?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh, she's still upstairs. You want me to call her?" asked Haru.

"No, it's fine," said Tsuna.

Sasagawa Kyoko was another assassin, the partner of Haru who also served under Tsuna. But she was a soft-spoken kind-hearted girl with innocent look. No one could guess that she was a dangerous assassin. Kyoko was very glad when Tsuna told her they would move to Japan, her and Haru's homeland. She told him that finally she could meet with her older brother. Tsuna was glad that both the assassins didn't refuse the idea, though it came from Vongola the Ninth and Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuna's father.

As the Vongola Decimo, Tsuna has a lot of things to learn, even though he grown up in mafia environment and with Reborn as his home-tutor, Tsuna had seen the mafia world, the cruelity and all of that.

"Quit daydreaming! You gonna be late for school!" said Reborn as Kyoko was coming downstairs.

Tsuna got into the car and followed by Haru and Kyoko who sat on his sides. The drive was calm except for Lambo's yelling to play pirates with the driver. Kyoko and Haru tried to stop the boy when finally, Tsuna snapped.

"_Lambo, keep it down, will you?_" asked Tsuna with _that_ voice. The soft voice which full of authority, murderous aura and killing intend who sent almost everyone in a shiver; including Haru and Kyoko who suddenly shut their lips.

Lambo, also sense the danger, kept quiet during the trip until they drop him off in the kindergarten. Tsuna walked him inside with a soft smile (oh, the sudden change of demeanor) and waved at him cheerily. Lambo also waved and ran to his new class room.

"Tsuna-kun… Don't you think that was a little bit harsh for Lambo?" asked Kyoko carefully.

"Hm? Which part?" asked Tsuna as he smiled softly at her.

Kyoko and Haru only sighed.

When they reached the school, they went to the headmaster's office first before they could go to the classroom with their homeroom teacher. After a short introduction they started to study. Tsuna looked around his class when a silver-white hair caught his attention. He sat in the front row, with both his legs was on the table like he didn't care what the teacher would do to him and slept soundly.

Kyoko was seat beside Tsuna as for Haru was behind him. In the corner of the classroom, another boy caught his attention. Tsuna looked back and saw a tan skinned boy with dark hair and a friendly air around him.

Tsuna sighed deeply.

Guess he would find his guardians soon enough.

* * *

**A/N : Short =,=" I know... But it's just the prologue. I'll try to make it longer... and since this story hasn't beta-ed, anyone up to this job? I'm sorry for the grammatical errors... :)**

**Please, leave a review so I would know that there's someone out there who read and like this story... if you don't like it, please don't send me any flames... Just simply leave it, okay?**

**~Cheer,**

**Cloud of the Sky**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : Ooooo... look at this! The next chapter! I'm surely overdid my self *chuckle*. I'm not sure about this chapter because it seemed to be messed up since I kept popping out character's background here and there... But I tried to avoid any confusion from the reader... but still *sighed* any suggestions are welcome! And I don't think the next chapter would came out this quick (quick? meh...), I'll try to update once a week.**

**Disclaimer : I own KHR, when I manage to get into the manga and marry Hibari.**

**Warning : Major OOC-ness (see the prologue), grammatical errors (I'm still in search for beta-reader.)**

**Note : **"Hibari-san, you're so cool," - **Normal conversation and Normal!Tsuna.**

"_Hibari-san, you're so cool,_" - **Dark!Tsuna speaking.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**The Storm Guardian**

* * *

"_Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests."_

* * *

"Tsuna-kun... I've prepared your lunch box. Would you like to eat with us?" asked Kyoko. "You can meet with my older brother here. I'm sure Onii-chan would like to meet you; though he doesn't know that I'm an assassin…"

Tsuna nodded and smiled at the girls.

"You could go first. I'll catch up with you later," said Tsuna as he headed to the bathroom. Kyoko and Haru nodded. They made their way to the roof and left Tsuna.

When Tsuna headed to the bathroom, someone stopped him in the hallway. He was that guy from his class. With his silver hair and green eyes, he had a deep scowl on his face. Tsuna chose to ignore him, but suddenly he felt a murderous intend.

"You're not supposed to be the Vongola Decimo…"

Tsuna turned around and gave the boy a smile. A fake smile which didn't reach his eyes.

"_Ah… Is there a problem?_" Tsuna asked calmly.

The boy could feel the shiver ran up his spine. He stared at the innocent looking boy in front of him. His scrawny build and that smile… His gut told him that this boy was dangerous. He could sense some murderous aura, as if he indirectly threatened him, but surely there was no way in hell that this boy could defeat him.

"_Ne, you are… Gokudera Hayato-kun, am I correct?_" Tsuna asked in his still light tone. But still, it was only made Gokudera Hayato took a step back.

"What if I am?" said Gokudera as he stared to Tsuna's not-so-innocent-glare.

"_What are you talking about, Gokudera-kun? I don't understand…_" asked Tsuna.

"Heh! Every mafia should know that you are going to be the next boss of the Vongola! The role wouldn't suit a scrawny guy like you!" Gokudera yelled at him. "And of course… those two girls… they're must be the Bocciolo di Assassino…"

Tsuna smirked wider. "_You sure know a lot, Gokudera-kun… But do you know; curiosity killed the cat. Arrivederci, Gokudera-kun._"

Tsuna turned around and left. When the tension gone, Gokudera fell to his knees and felt his body trembling from… fear? What the fuck was going on? The boy stood about five meters from him, but still… his presence could push Gokudera at his limit. But, it was nothing. It was just an intimidation! Some mind tricks! And Gokudera wouldn't fell to the same damn trick twice. There's no way that boy should be the Vongola Decimo!

* * *

"Ah, Tsuna-san! You're late!" said Haru as Tsuna approached her in the roof top. They already open their lunchbox and Kyoko handed him his lunch box. Beside Kyoko there was a guy he didn't know. He had a short white hair and dark hair with a band-aid attached across his nose. Both of his hand covered in light bandage.

"I'm sorry," said Tsuna casually. "Kyoko-chan… Is he your…?"

"Yes. Tsuna-kun, this is my older brother; Sasagawa Ryohei. Onii-chan, this is my friend during my stay in Italy, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun," said Kyoko. "Tsuna-kun, Onii-chan is a boxer. He's very talented."

"I see. Nice to meet you, Onii-san," said Tsuna.

"Nice to meet you too, to the EXTREME!" said Ryohei with his loud voice. "Kyoko said that she lived in your house during her study in Italy along with Miura here. Thank you for looking after my sister!"

Kyoko smiled at her brother. She didn't tell Ryohei what she did in Italy. Her older brother didn't know that she was now a talented assassin. Only her father knew it and let her go to Italy to be a better assassin. Her father used to be a famous hitman in Sicily. Even though her father reluctant at first to let his only daughter to enter the cruel world of mafia, he couldn't say no when he heard her reason; and why she didn't want to tell her older brother.

Kyoko said she had to join that world in order to protect her family from any mafia. She couldn't let Ryohei took her place because she knew that it was Ryohei's dream to be a world class boxer. So, she left the house and go to Italy.

Tsuna understood her reasoning and took the girl under his wing right after she finished her training as an assassin at age twelve. Together with Haru, they were well-known as the Bocciolo di Assassini.

"So, tell me, Sawada… Why do you move to Japan and brought along my sister with her friends? And why did she lived with you instead of her own house?" asked Ryohei. "Wait… You two not…"

"What? N-NO! What were you thinking, Onii-chan?" said Kyoko with a blushing face. Ryohei felt relieved. "It's just… I'm not ready to go back, Onii-chan… I can't see the house because it reminds me of…"

"I get it, Kyoko. It's fine for me. I had a hard time too…" said Ryohei.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there with you when _it _happened… I left you alone…"

Haru and Tsuna retreated to give the siblings some private and he ate his lunch silently. He knew what exactly the siblings were talking about. He knew it because he was the first one to hear the news and passed it to Kyoko. He was there when Kyoko swore she would hunt down whoever hurt her family, whoever hurt her brother…

Tsuna sighed and smiled.

_Revenge is sweet_.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was a mafia. He was born in a big mafia family and his father was the boss of the family. Gokudera himself was a genius and sure he's strong. He had pride and bad attitude and he didn't really care about the world. He left his family, went to Japan and lived here alone while hating the life he had.

He was a bastard. He knew that fact accidentally. He hated his father for keeping this secret from him. He hated his family because they were the cause of his deceased mother. Gokudera threw away his old life and lived on his own. He didn't care, though he had no purpose on life anymore.

And he hated that boy. The Vongola Decimo. The Vongola was known for their alliance with several famiglia, and one of them was Gokudera's famiglia. He knew that he shouldn't blame Vongola for what his famiglia had done, but still… That boy didn't know what the meaning of being the family's leader. He was born to be the heir, to inherit the family. He didn't know that many people hurt because of the mafia. He didn't fit to be the leader of the strongest mafia family, and Gokudera would stop him, whatever it takes.

He would prove it that Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't fit to be Vongola Decimo. He would beat him in a fight.

That was why he didn't surprise to find himself in Namimori Middle School backyard in front of Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Bocciolo di Assassini. He smiled slightly as he pulled out his dynamites. The assassins put up their stance in front of Tsuna to protect their boss from Gokudera.

"You are… the Hurricane Bomb Hayato!" said Haru. "Step back, Tsuna-san. Haru and Kyoko-chan will take care of him!" The girl pulled out her knives and so does Kyoko who pulled out her needles.

Gokudera didn't care. Even if the girls would be on his way, he would get rid of them. When he was ready to ambush, his movement was stopped when that feeling came up to him. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he heard a small dark chuckle. Sawada Tsunayoshi smirked, with his orange Dying Will Flames on his forehead and on his Vongola Gloved hand. His caramel-brownish eyes had turned orange as his Dying Will Flame.

"_It's okay, Haru, Kyoko-chan. I have some unfinished business with him. Ne, Gokudera-kun?_" asked Tsuna with his light tone. Gokudera prepared with his stance. "_Now, Gokudera-kun… Feel free to start._"

* * *

Reborn was there the whole time. He let out a chuckle as he saw Tsuna snapped and went into his true self. Being the heir of the strongest mafia family, Tsuna can be very creepy with his attitude though most of the time he would appear as a kind hearted boy with soft smile and soft-spoken words persona. But deep inside, he was the real mafia.

Reborn jumped out from his hiding place and walked casually to approach Kyoko and Haru. Both of the girls glanced at the man before watching the fight.

"Damn you! I'll show you that you're not fit to be the Decimo!" Gokudera shouted. "Take this!"

He threw out his dynamites at Tsuna who casually avoid them and let them blew out.

"Not yet! Two Times Dynamites!"

He threw more dynamites at Tsuna. Tsuna avoided them once again easily.

"_Hey, Gokudera-kun. Why do you think I'm not fit to be the Decimo?_" asked Tsuna.

Gokudera stopped his attack and stared at his enemy.

"Because you didn't know the hurtful feeling you might cause…" said Gokudera. "You know nothing, because for you, everything already served in a silver platter!" He rushed forward and pulled out more bombs. "Rocket Bombs!"

Tsuna jumped and punch Gokudera with his fist. Gokudera put up his guard and jumped backward. He pulled his dynamites and threw them at Tsuna, which easily stopped by the boy. Tsuna flew straight away to Gokudera with his clenched fist to connect with Gokudera's jaw and sent him flew a few meters.

Didn't ready for the attack, Gokudera fell down on his back. He got up, and stared at Tsuna with calculating eyes. There wasn't even a scratch on the other boys, and Gokudera knew that Tsuna didn't even used ten percent of his power to defeat him. Gokudera sighed and pushed himself to stand up and pulled out another set of dynamites.

"Rocket Bombs!" he threw his high-speed dynamites which could change the direction twice, and it was all directed at Tsuna. Tsuna easly shot his Flame and let the dynamites exploded by his Flame. But he stopped when he saw some small dynamites only a few inches from his face. With the pressure from his Dying Will Flame, Tsuna pushed himself back only a few second before the dynamites exploded.

"_Gokudera-kun, do you think I don't know it? The pain that everybody felt…_" asked Tsuna calmly as he brushed off slight dirt from his clothes. He got into his stance, ready to ambush. "_I know it, and I'm gonna change it._"

Without any other words from Gokudera, Tsuna charged with his fist and threw a strong right hook at gokudera's stomach before turned to a straight at his face and a round-house kick. Finally, he finished the move with an uppercut which sent Gokudera flying and fell on the ground. Gokudera couldn't even move his body, when Tsuna stood there, towering above him.

"Just kill me already!" said Gokudera. Because he didn't know why he had to live anymore.

"_And what can I get?_" asked Tsuna.

"I already threw away my life! I didn't care anymore! I lose to you, but there's no way I want to live knowing the fact that I lose to you in a battle that I started!"

"_I don't want to_," said Tsuna.

"Just fucking kill me!"

"_Hmmm… I spare your life and all that you wanted to do is to die? Most people would beg me to spare their life, but you want me to kill you instead_," said Tsuna. He smiled softly and crouched next to Gokudera. "It isn't worth dying for, Gokudera-kun. I spare your life, so you can find another purpose to live your life. I know you are not a bad person and you are loyal to those who you trusted. Instead of wasting one precious life, why don't you try to change it? You live only once, how can you throw away a precious thing just like that?" Tsuna said in his normal voice.

Gokudera couldn't see that face. The man that he wanted to kill was now crouched before him and gave him an advice to value his life? What did he do? Sawada Tsunayoshi was right! And he couldn't believe this truth came from his enemy.

Tsuna's Dying Will Flame on his forehead disappeared, and before Gokudera could say anything, Tsuna stumbled and fell. A pair of hand caught him before his body touched the ground, and Gokudera looked up to see a man in dark suit with orange shirt and black fedora hat hold Tsunayoshi to keep him from falling. Gokudera knew this man. He was the strongest hitman, the famous assassin who served under Vongola the Ninth; Reborn.

"Hmf, Dame-Tsuna. You still couldn't hold yourself after the Hyper Dying Will Mode," said Reborn. He lifeted Tsuna with ease ahd carried him bridal-style. "Tsuna spared you your life. You should keep it carefully. Come with us, Gokudera Hayato."

Haru and Kyoko quickly assisted Gokudera and helped him to get into their limousine. Gokudera let them treated his wounds.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up from his sleep, he didn't surprise to see Gokudera was crouching before him with his head bowed deeply. Tsuna could see several bandages covered his arm and a band aid was attached to his nose and forehead and so his cheek. Tsuna knew he beat him up bad enough, but Tsuna didn't even use ten percent of his strength.

Next to Tsuna's bed there was Reborn who stood there and said nothing.

"I apologize for what I've done, Vongola the Tenth," said Gokudera. "I realize that no one could fit to be the Vongola boss but you. Please, Tenth… Let me devoted my life for you! I give you all my life; I'll follow you to the end of world or even to the depth of hell."

Reborn smirked at Gokudera's words. Tsuna stood up from his bed and threw a slight glance at Reborn. The hitman nodded and handed him a wooden box with Vongola crest crafted upon it. Tsuna opened the box and pulled out a ring from the box.

"Stand up, Gokudera Hayato," said Tsuna.

Gokudera lifted his head and stared at Tsuna's caramel-brown eyes for a second before stood up. Tsuna took his hand and put the ring on his finger.

"Gokudera Hayato," said Tsuna calmly. "With this, I hereby declared you as my Storm Guardian; to be continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests. Do you accept it?"

Gokudera looked surprised when he heard Tsuna's word. He stared at the boy's face as if to search for confirmation, but he knew, Tsuna was serious. The Vongola's Storm Guardian Ring now on his finger, and he only knew one thing to say.

"I do, Tenth. As your loyal man, as your right-hand man, I accept it with all my heart."

Reborn smiled at the scene. He knew he could trust Gokudera. Even though Gokudera was still weak (with his pathetic attack), Reborn would make sure that he could become stronger to protect his family and protect his boss.

Now, one down and five more to go.

* * *

**A/N : Eeeh... Do you think I'm going too fast? Should I slow it down? What should I do? Should I get my dinner now? (What the-!) Anyways, read and review... Tell me what do you think. But, no flames are welcome!**

**Also in this part of the author's note, I'd like to thank those who put my story in their Favorite Story. There are Juusan13, Seithr-Kairy, RioHime, chibi-alaude-chan, neliaka, silent-insaneminako, soul vrazy, Lexie-chan94, Infinitecity and Furryfuzzy.**

**And to those who put my story to their Story Alert : miyanoai, Mischievously, Kistunefighter12, Kirimi-1999, ellen neah, Lotori, cLaRiShA, silent-insaneminako, UploaderToo, mangopudding, xXHalfPrinceXx, The Neo Productions, catunacaty, Tsuna De Vongola Decimo.**

**And those who put me as their favorite author : soul vrazy**

**And finally for the reviewers : Juusan13, soul vrazy, Kistunefighter12, Mutsumi Ayano, Miyanoai, and Lexie-chan94.**

**For the silent-reader out there... Thank you for your support! I'm sorry if there's anyone who I haven't mentioned. You can complained to me by sending PM, but no flamers. I'm sorry if I miss-spelled your name...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : Okaaayy... It's time for the update! Finally... I'm not a high-schooler anymore! *applause* but still, university entrance exam would be waiting for me... (yeah, more study. but who cares? *shrug*) Sooo... thank you for your review and for putting this story to your story alert or favorite story. Don't hesitate to leave a review...!**

**Disclaimer : I own KHR when I manage to be a battlemage and kill people who got in my way!**

**Warning : Major OOC-ness (as usual) and grammatical error.**

**Note : **"Hibari-san, please marry me," -**Normal conversation and Normal!Tsuna**

****"_Hibari-san, you will marry me, now._" -**Dark!Tsuna speaking.**

**Before I forgot, I put two quotes in this chapter from two famous anime (the quotes was kinda obvious, but who cares?). If you can name the anime (both of them), you can send me a request for a one-shot (but not M-rated fic!) The first person who could guess will get the prize! The quotes belongs to their respective owner!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**The Rain Guardian**

* * *

"_To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away_."

* * *

Gokudera started to live in the Manor, as Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand man. He was very devoted to his job. It had been several days since their battle, and Tsuna's condition wouldn't allow him to go to school; Gokudera, Haru and Kyoko took care of him. This morning, as usual, Gokudera came to Tsuna's room with a tray of breakfast on his hands and a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning, Tenth. How is your feeling today?" asked Gokudera.

"Good morning to you too, Gokudera-kun," said Tsuna. "I feel better, thanks."

Gokudera smiled at the Decimo. From his stay at the Manor, Gokudera learnt a few things about Tsuna's personalities and behavior. First, he learnt that Tsuna eat almost everything that the cook served. And also, he knew Tsuna didn't like any disturbance, because he could snap and became a very frightening person; even though he had that soft-smile on his face. But Tsuna lack of stamina would cause a lot of exhaustion just like what happened in their battle. Even though it was just a small matched, each time Tsuna entered his Hyper Dying Will Mode, he would faint for a few hours.

Reborn entered the room and smirked when he saw Gokudera was there with Tsuna. With an ease, Reborn put a stack of papers on Tsuna's bedside table. Tsuna glanced at the paper for a few seconds.

"More work?" asked Tsuna.

"No slacking off, Tsuna," said Reborn. "Gokudera, your training will start in a few minutes. I'll wait in the training room with Haru and Kyoko."

"Of course, Reborn-san!"

Gokudera quickly left the room, while Tsuna took his breakfast and ate it in silence. Reborn watched him for awhile.

"Why do you choose Gokudera, Tsuna?" asked Reborn casually.

Tsuna's spoon stopped mid-air as he smirked and gave Reborn his infamous smile.

"_He thought he know the greatest despair, but I'll show him_," said Tsuna, "_I'll show him, what this world like, and I'll change it. This world is rotten, Reborn._"

"Like you would know everything out there, Tsuna. You're still a brat."

Tsuna's smirk got wider.

"_I am after all, the Vongola Decimo, and you…_" Tsuna glanced toward Reborn, "_Are my tutor._"

Reborn could feel the shiver running down his spine from Tsuna's tone, but brushed it off with a smile (no, smirk) and stared at Tsuna with his dark eyes as the young boss continued to eat his breakfast.

"There's a story, Tsuna," said Reborn. "About a hero who flew on wings made of wax... He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close, his wings melted, and he came crashing back down to earth."

"_But not like Daedalus, even if I fell to the deepest pit of hell, I'm sure you'll follow me, Reborn._"

Reborn didn't say anything. He retreated from the room and walked casually in the hallway. A playful smirk didn't leave his lips as he remembered Tsuna's words. The young Vongola and his ambitions… Some might think that it was ridiculous, but Reborn knew better.

"If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere, even if your throne crumbles, and your shiny crown turns to rust. Even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless piles of corpses, beside you as you lie softly down, I will be until I hear the words 'Check Mate'," Reborn said softly to the empty air of the corridor, and his smirk got wider.

* * *

When Tsuna went to school the next day, he acted as if nothing happen. Kyoko and Haru still followed him around and Gokudera did his duty as the right-hand man. He respected Tsuna and showed a great fidelity towards the young Vongola. Tsuna himself never forced Gokudera to do something if he could manage it himself (though Gokudera asked him to give him order).

In the limousine this morning, as usual they dropped Lambo off in the kindergarten and drove to the school.

"Tsuna-kun, today I have a plan to go with my brother around the town to buy some goods and Haru will come with me too. Is that okay?" asked Kyoko.

"Sure. No problem," said Tsuna.

"Haru will try to be home as soon as possible. Would Tsuna-san be alright with only Gokudera?" asked Haru.

"W-What are you…? What the hell was that supposed to mean, you stupid woman?" asked Gokudera furiously.

"Because~ you're so weak, Gokudera-san!" said Haru. "Kyoko-chan and Haru are far stronger than you! How could you able to protect Tsuna-san?"

"You just haven't seen me. Tenth, I will protect you!" said Gokudera.

Tsuna only kept quiet and leaned down to the window of the limousine. As they reached the school, Tsuna get out of the vehicle and made his way into the building, when suddenly, someone stopped his track. Tsuna glanced at the boy who wore a dark jacket with and armband. He had jet black hair, and grayish eyes. On his head, there was a small yellow bird, chirping happily.

"Your uniform is crumpled. Do you want to violate the school's regulation?" he asked in a cold tone as he pointed at Tsuna.

"Hahi!" Haru gasped when she noticed there was a small crumple on Tsuna's vest.

"It's just a small crumple!" said Gokudera.

"Shut up. I don't want some herbivores like you to disgrace my school," said the boy coldly.

"How dare you speak so to the Tenth, Hibari bastard!" yelled Gokudera.

"Shut up, or I'll bite you to death," said Hibari Kyoya as he pulled out his tonfa out of nowhere.

Before both boys could do anything, Tsuna patted Gokudera's shoulder to calm his Storm Guardian from attacking the school's prefect. Tsuna let out a smile as he tried to smooth the wrinkle on his vest.

"Calm down, Gokudera," Tsuna said. "Now, Hibari-san, right? I'm sorry for my friend here. I'll never wear wrinkled uniform to school anymore," said Tsuna softly.

Kyoko only glanced at the boy. Tsuna didn't snap even though someone looked down on him? That was a new one. The young boss didn't even use his threatening smile.

Hibari snorted as he turned around.

"Since this is the first time, I'll let you go. But don't expect me to give you a second chance."

With those words, Hibari left to the school building.

Kyoko and Haru glanced at Tsuna and so was Gokudera. Their eyes got wider in shocked as they see _that_ smirk; the smirked which could drive everyone in fear. He let out a dark chuckle as he watched the school building.

"_I want him_," said Tsuna between his chuckles.

Gokudera, Kyoko and Haru only gulped as they saw Tsuna's change of persona. But no one commented it, since they still wanted to live.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi never startled. But right now, he was startled because he found one of his classmates was already waited for him for awhile. Yamamoto Takeshi was stood on the doorway with a bright smile on his face and his friendly manner. How could such person be so carefree as if he didn't care about the world?

"So, it was really you, Tsuna!" said the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Tsuna. It was sure the boy who caught his attention on his first day, but why did this boy acting so friendly towards him? It wasn't like Tsuna ever talked to him before. His first day didn't do much since he spent more times with Haru and Kyoko.

"Don't tell me you forget, Tsuna!" said Yamamoto. "It's me! Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Yamamoto Takeshi? Sure… That name seemed to ring a bell. But what was that? Something about… cooking…

"You're the son of Chef Yamamoto." It wasn't a question. Tsuna remembered the Chef in Vongola Mansion in Italy. It was true that the chef moved to Japan after worked for years for Vongola Family. Tsuna could remember the chef's son who always played with him when he was only five years old, until two years later; they decided to move back to Japan. But surely, Yamamoto was different from back then. He was a lot taller than Tsuna right now.

"Great! You remember! I'm not sure if it was really you, but I hadn't got a chance to ask you directly and since you didn't come to school for a few days…" said Yamamoto.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I can't recognize you, Yamamoto," said Tsuna.

It was great to have a normal conversation with Yamamoto, since the boy seemed pretty friendly. From the conversation, they learnt that Yamamoto was in the baseball club and a number 4. He also great with sword as his father used to had a doujo and he was proud of his Shigure Souen Ryuu and his sword; Shigure Kintoki.

Tsuna asked him several questions about his father and Yamamoto told him that his father was now opening a small sushi shop in Namimori. Tsuna promised to visit him later.

After school, Kyoko and Haru left together since they would go for shopping around Namimori Shopping District. There was a baseball practice in the yard, and Tsuna wanted to watch them practiced baseball. Gokudera accompanied him as Yamamoto still spoke to Tsuna.

"Tenth... Why do you agree to watch that baseball-freak's practice?" asked Gokudera as they sat near the field when Yamamoto left.

"Hm? Is that weird if I wanted to see my old friend's baseball practice?" asked Tsuna casually as he leaned into the grass and watched the blue sky above him.

"Not really… But you always seem…"

"Relax, Gokudera-kun. Beside," said Tsuna, "_He already caught my attention_."

A shiver ran through his spine as he watched Tsuna went back to his _dark _persona. Gokudera didn't say anything but simply watched the practice. He was wondering what his boss was thinking when he said Yamamoto caught his attention? Surely, Yamamoto was pretty good at baseball and a very skilled swordsman (as so he heard). But he didn't think that Yamamoto was suited to be a mafia.

Gokudera glanced at his boss, as he heard the boy chuckled.

"What is it, Tenth?"

"_Hmm… This place was great…_" said Tsuna.

"Tenth, look out!" Gokudera shouted as he jumped and pushed Tsuna from his position. Tsuna's instinct kicked in as he felt a hostile presence in the air. Tsuna glanced up as he saw two figures stood on the air. A taller figure was surely a man with weird taste of hair style which made him look like pineapple. The second figure was smaller, and it was a girl, though she also had that weird hair style.

"Oya? Isn't this the one and only Vongola Decimo…" said the male as he looked down on Tsuna. Gokudera already stepped in front of Tsuna.

"Mukuro-sama…" said the girl with her small voice.

"Don't worry, my sweet Chrome. He's the one I've been looking for…" said the male—Mukuro. Mukuro glanced towards Tsuna. "Vongola Decimo… I shall take that body of yours!"

Mukuro charged in with unpredictable speed. Gokudera reached for his dynamites, but he wasn't fast enough. Tsuna didn't move, as he was simply welcomed the attack.

"TENTH!"

* * *

From her place, Chrome Dokuro could see what was happening. She only stared at the scene with wide eyes, as she saw her Mukuro-sama attacked the Vongola Decimo. She almost yelled at the Decimo to look out, but she stopped herself. No… She couldn't betray Mukuro-sama. She felt pity for the young boy, but there wasn't anything that she could do.

There was a loud clang which made Chrome snapped back to reality. She startled.

There was a boy, wore a baseball uniform with a katana on his hand. The katana was connected to Mukuro's trident which stopped the movement of his weapon.

"That was dangerous," said the boy with a light tone as if preventing someone to stab other people was his daily job. "Are you okay, Tsuna?"

Chrome watched the Decimo carefully. She could feel there was something strange with the boy. The Decimo hadn't lifted a hand to protect himself. He didn't even try to dodge the attack. He was simply stood there and watched the silver haired boy and the katana boy pulled out their weapons. The Decimo only watched them in silent with his expressionless eyes.

"Baseball-freak! Outta my way! I'm going to protect the Tenth!" the silver-haired male shouted.

"Can't do, Gokudera! Let me handle this!" said the katana boy.

Mukuro pulled back and chuckled as he saw the Decimo and his 'protectors'.

"Shigure Souen Ryu, Third Offensive form… Yarazu no Ame!" Yamamoto drops his katana, and kicked it with his foot to send it flying in a stab. But Mukuro dodge it gracefully, before he realized that Yamamoto already behind him with his katana in his hands. The tip of katana was merely several inches from Mukuro's throat.

"Not bad, Vongola Decimo… You got yourself quite a good guardian," said Mukuro calmly. "But you need more than that, because I'll come again to possess your body. Just wait for me, Decimo… Kufufufu…" With that word, he disappeared along with Chrome.

Yamamoto's friends were already surrounded them with a curious glanced as they saw Yamamoto covered his now bamboo-sword looked Shigure Kintoki. Tsuna was a little bit uncomfortable with sudden attention they got.

"What was that, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Who was that flying-guy?"

"That was a cool stuff, Yamamoto-kun!"

"How could you just disappear like that?"

"Who are they?"

Yamamoto only laughed while trying to stop the wave of question. Gokudera helped Tsuna to leave the scene when he sensed Tsuna's annoyance. Being a loyal right-hand man, he led Tsuna to the faucets where there was no one there. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Reborn came with a slight smirk on his face.

"Enjoyed the thrill, Tsuna?" he asked in his cold tone.

"_The thrill? It's just a child's play, Reborn,_" said Tsuna.

"You didn't try to protect yourself," that was a statement. Tsuna smirked.

"_Don't need to. He had proved himself to be worthy enough_."

Yamamoto appeared with a bright smile on his face. But the smile quickly disappeared as he saw the dark figure of Reborn. Yamamoto's instinct told him that this man was strong. What he was doing with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"At ease, Yamamoto. I'm here to check on Tsuna," said Reborn. "First, I'd like to thank you for—"

"_Cut the crap, Reborn,_" said Tsuna as he cut Reborn's words. Reborn only smirked and pulled out the wooden box with the Vongola crest upon it. Tsuna opened the box, and pulled out a ring, similar to Gokudera's, but with different crest upon it. "Yamamoto Takeshi," said Tsuna in his normal voice, "With this, I hereby declared you as my Rain Guardian. To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away. Do you accept it?"

Yamamoto was a little bit startled, but he overcame it quickly and smiled.

"I do," he said in light tone. With those words, he placed the Vongola Rain Guardian ring on his finger and stared it for awhile before his smile became wider.

Reborn smirked at the scene. Yamamoto Takeshi, with his calmness and ability, surely he would be a great hitman. It was a nice choice for Tsuna to pick him as his Rain Guardian.

Two down, four more to go.

* * *

**A/N : I don't really know why, but I felt something off with this chapter. Is it too fast? *shrug* anyway, please leave a review (no flame please)...**

**and also I'd like to thank : ferressaloveyaoi, Aki Sou, Lexie-chan94, Miyanoai, and R3iga1004 for the reviews. And to : AngelHonoreku, UploaderToo, animeluver64, AzureKurashin, Loumaria, Saskue's-Killer112, namix-chan and Amaya Ishimoto for putting this story to their Favorite Story list. And also to : mi-chan94, dementra, LoveYouRebornSama, Natsume1111, Coryza Cor, Aki Sou and TotalAmuto for putting this story to their Story Alert.**

**I'm sorry if there anyone whom I hadn't mention, you can complaint to me... :)**

**Once again, thank you reading this chapter, I'll see you next time! Don't forget to review...! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N : Laaaaattttteeeee updaaaaaatttteee! Sorry for the very late update. I've been busy with my study (the University Entrance Exams will starting tomorrow for two days) and I haven't got any chance to post a new chapter! I apologize for the late update! (Nuuuuuhhhh)**

**Anyway, I decided to divide this chapter into two parts (because it's tooo long!) So, I'll post the other half after my exams' over. I think this is the longest chapter so far... *shrug***

**Disclaimer : I no own, you no sue.**

**Warning : OOC-ness (as always), grammatical error (feel free to point it out!), and so on...**

**Note : **"Hibari-san loves Hibird," -**Normal conversation and Normal!Tsuna**

****_"Hibari-san loves Hibird,_" -**Dark!Tsuna speaking.**

**And also, if I'm not mistaken, I'm sure I put one quotes from one famous anime. Feel free to point it out! And also, check out my new one-shot called "CONCESSATIO" with link in my profile!**

**on with the story, yeah!**

* * *

**The Sun Guardian (Part 1)**

* * *

_"Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body..."_

* * *

Kyoko stayed behind as Haru told her that she had to come home already (since she was the one in charge for dinner). Kyoko said she would walk around with her brother since it had been a long time since the two of them met. Right now, the two siblings were sat down peacefully in a small café with a glass of iced-tea for Kyoko and chocolate milkshake for Ryohei.

"You haven't told me a lot about your life in Italy," said Ryohei out of the blue.

"Is that so? I thought I call you once a week and sent you a letter at least once a month…" said Kyoko softly.

"But it never really mentioned what you did. Why did you go to the Italy in the first place? Dad didn't tell me a lot, even after he…"

"Because I told him not to. Onii-chan, do you trust me?"

"I… Of course I trust you, you're my sister to the extreme!" said Ryohei.

"Then do you believe me if I told you my decision is for the best? For us?"

"Kyoko, what are you talking about? I don't think—"

"Tell me, Onii-chan," said Kyoko quietly. "I don't want you to blame anyone upon this. This is my choice and I hope you understand. Dad also thought that this is for the best."

"Kyoko! What do you mean by… this is for the best? What is 'this', Kyoko?" asked Ryohei as he felt his sister had done something dangerous.

"I can't tell you…" Kyoko whispered quietly.

"I know! It must be about that Sawada boy! What did he do to you, Kyoko? Did he hurt you… or…?"

"Onii-chan, please!" Kyoko pleaded in the verge of tears. "It hurts for me to leave you in the dark, but I promise you, everything's gonna be alright. I just want you to trust my judgment, and I don't want you to blame Tsuna-kun for what I've done. Tsuna-kun had done enough for me, because he was always there to support me and took me under his wings. Haru and I were so grateful when Tsuna-kun found us."

There was a pregnant silence as the siblings didn't say anything but simply watched the busy street of Namimori Shopping District. Ryohei wasn't a thinker, but all the pieces of information that he had been forcing him to think. What happened in Italy? His sister surely didn't want to tell him. Had Kyoko joined some dangerous group? Or (God forbid her!) prostitution? Why she always looked up at Tsuna? What did the boy do to her? Those entire questions were swimming around his head.

And since he wasn't a great thinker…

"Aaaah! What the hell to the EXTREME!"

Kyoko was a little bit startled as she saw her brother's outburst, but she just laughed at her brother's antics.

"Listen to me, Kyoko. Someday, you have to tell me what you really do, okay?" asked Ryohei as he overcame his outburst.

"Sure," Kyoko answered softly. "I think I have to go back to the Manor," said Kyoko as she looked at her watch.

"You still can't go home, can you?" asked Ryohei.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan. It's just…"

"I understand. Don't push yourself too hard. If you're ready, I'll always welcome you with a extremely happy feelings."

"Thank you, Onii-chan," said Kyoko. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she left Ryohei. The boy only stared at his sister's back with so many thoughts running down his mind.

* * *

"How was the meeting, Kyoko?" asked Reborn to the girl as she entered the Manor. Reborn was there, beside a long haired woman who also known as the Poison Scorpion; Bianchi.

"It was great. Where's Haru?" asked Kyoko.

"In the kitchen."

Kyoko left the two alone as she headed to her room before going to the kitchen. Reborn glanced at Bianchi, as if he waited for her to say something.

"The girls are still here?" asked Bianchi.

"As you see," said Reborn calmly.

Bianchi let out a sigh, as she inspected the Manor.

"You still tutor him?" Bianchi asked absent-mindedly. "What are you doing in this place? Tsuna is big enough to do his own job. You could leave him be and go back to Italy with me."

"I couldn't," said Reborn. "There are a lot of things that he should know before being a Vongola Decimo. The Ninth entrusted him to me for tutoring him so he could be a great Vongola boss in the future."

"I still wanted to kill him to free you from your schedule and we can go back to Italy," said Bianchi in a dark tone. "I don't really care about how it is your order or shit. I can kill him easily—"

"Over my dead body," said Reborn darkly. He already leaned down in front of Bianchi with his gun pointed at her head. Bianchi couldn't even see Reborn's movement or when he pulled his gun from his jacket. Bianchi only sat there, paralyzed since she knew, Reborn was serious about his threat. After several years of partnership with Reborn, Bianchi could tell that this man was always serious about everything, and if he said 'over my dead body' he actually meant it.

Bianchi let out another sigh.

"Fine, I won't," said Bianchi smiled. Reborn smirked and holstered his gun.

"What kind of business brings you here?" asked Reborn after he calmed and took a sip of his espresso.

"Can't I see the love of my life without any purpose?" Bianchi asked him back.

"Whatever. If you don't have anything to talk about, you can leave now," said Reborn. Bianchi rolled her eyes and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Gesso Family and Giglio Nero family are planning on their merger. You know, how Gesso Family hates Vongola. This is going to be a great war in the mafia world. Chiavarone Family already gave us their full support and so are the other allies of Vongola. But the Varia keeps stubborn to not doing anything if Tsuna would lead the Vongola forces in the war. They only served under Vongola Nono," said Bianchi in a monotone voice.

"They still thinking that Xanxus would be a better boss for Vongola?" asked Reborn.

"Of course. Xanxus said there's no way a piece of trash like Tsuna could lead the strongest mafia family."

Reborn only shrugged. "Carry on."

"Okay. The Ninth wanted Tsuna to stay out of this since he isn't the official boss yet. But you probably knew about that."

"That's why he sent Tsuna here. To make sure that he was safe from the other mafia families. And also, Tsuna hasn't had all his guardians."

"Hmm… But I see he picked my younger brother," said Bianchi.

"Yeah. Gokudera could be a great right-hand man if he works hard. Aren't you felt honored?"

"Should I?" asked Bianchi. "Just tell Hayato I say hi." The Poison Scorpion stood up from her seat.

"Oh, you want to leave already?"

"What? You're gonna miss me?"

Reborn snorted as Bianchi left him. He took another sip of his espresso and opened some paper work that he had to check.

* * *

"This is incredible, Tsuna. I never know you have such a big house!" said Yamamoto as Tsuna and Gokudera took him around the Manor. Gokudera kept 'tch'-ing. Suddenly, a sight of a five years old boy wearing a cow suit caught Yamamoto's attention.

"Tsuna! Lambo-san doesn't want to eat those nasty things!" Lambo shouted and ran at Tsuna.

"Ah! Lambo-chan, you have to eat the green peppers!" Haru shouted from the kitchen. The girl and Lambo ran down around the house. For a few seconds, Yamamoto thought Tsuna would stop them, but he didn't. Tsuna only let them passed him in the hallway before making their way to his study.

Yamamoto took a better look of his surroundings. Just what he would expect from this kind of a house, the study was well-furnished with maple-wood flooring and a French-window across the room facing the rose garden under it. They were in the first floor and Yamamoto could get a clear look of the street from another French-window facing the street in front of the Manor. Each window connected with a balcony. The room itself was comfy.

Against the window, there was a large ebony table and black leather chair. The wall was full of bookshelves and several thick books; mostly in Italy, several in English and Japanese. In the far end wall, there was a big wooden door which led to another room. Beside the door, there was a fireplace and several comfortable puffs and a thick rug. Over all, the study showed some elegance and comfort.

Tsuna took a seat on his leather chair, while Gokudera stood on the right side of Tsuna. Yamamoto's movement stopped for awhile as he sensed the change of the atmosphere around him and he looked at Tsuna. Gokudera also realized, but he didn't say anything. Tsuna already back to his real persona. Gokudera noticed the startled look on Yamamoto's face and he was sure that Tsuna's aura would scare especially for someone who sensed it for the first time.

"_Yamamoto, something's wrong?_" asked Tsuna calmly as he slightly smirked.

The next thing happened was something unexpected.

Yamamoto smiled brightly at Tsuna, without any trace of fear on his face.

"Ah, it's nothing, Tsuna!" he said in a light and cheery tone.

"_Is that so?_" said Tsuna. This was the first time, no one feared for Tsuna himself. Most people would cower in fear right now. He could sense that Gokudera was stiffened beside him, but as his right-hand man, there was no way Gokudera would leave his side.

Seemed like he already got the suitable Guardians.

* * *

Ryohei couldn't help but felt unease at home. Even though Kyoko told him that she would tell the truth someday, there was something kept nagging on his mind. Was that Sawada boy? What was his connection to Kyoko? Kyoko told him that they didn't romantically involved with each other, but then… what? There's something odd about the boy. He came in the odd time of the year, and his presence…

There was _something_ in that boy that held an unapproachable atmosphere surrounded him. Surely that boy only hanged out around Kyoko and that girl… Miura? Also the white haired boy with octopus-like head from Tsuna's class… Gokumaru or something. And also, today he looked very friendly with that baseball club's number 4… Yamamoto Takeshi.

They were a bunch of unordinary people (or perhaps extraordinary?). Ah…! All these thinking things pushed him to the edge! He needed more practice!

And so, as usual, Sasagawa Ryohei walked up to his sandbag and started to train. He sure would be the greatest boxer in the world!

* * *

When they went to school the next day, as usual, Tsuna dropped Lambo off on the kindergarten while Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko and him went to school. Yamamoto decided not to stay at the Manor since he still had his father who ran Sushi shop. Tsuna didn't mind though Gokudera didn't seem very happy about his decision.

"Do you think something bad will happen in the school today?" asked Kyoko to Tsuna. She already heard the story of the attack of illusionists from Gokudera. Kyoko kept apologizing at Tsuna for not been able to protect him and so was Haru. Today, they'd make sure to do their job properly as the Bocciolo di Assassini. They couldn't disgrace the name of Vongola Decimo because they were too absorbed in personal matter.

"I don't really know… He could come back anytime soon though," said Tsuna. "I didn't blame you for what happened. I'm alright."

"But…" Haru tried to speak up, but Tsuna stopped him and gave her a soft smile.

"Stop it, you two," said Tsuna. Haru quickly sealed her mouth before Tsuna snapped. Normal Tsuna was soft-spoken and almost looked innocent. She didn't want to ruin Tsuna's mood in the morning this time.

They reach the school's gate, and a certain leader of Disciplinary Committee was stood there in his calm manner. They passed without any problem this time, and Yamamoto joined them and lightened up the mood.

The time passed, until the school was over and most of the students already went home. Tsuna and his Guardians still cope up in the school since Tsuna still have an assignment he had to do because of his absent for a few days. So, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko waited for him until he finished the task.

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard from the school's roof, which forced Tsuna to leave his task and ran up to the roof with Guardians hot on his tail. When they passed the teacher's lounge, Tsuna's homeroom teacher tried to stop him.

"Sawada-san! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"_Shut up. Out of my way,_" Tsuna said, making the teacher froze in fear.

On the roof, there was Hibari, with his tonfas in his hands and before him; there was a man with creepy face. He had spiked black hair and two scars on his right cheeks. On his hand, he held a chain which connected to a big metal ball. Over all, the appearance of this guy could scare people in general.

"You… You are…" said Kyoko as the girl recognized the face.

"The Strongest Man in North Italy…" said Haru. "Lancia!"

The man, Lancia chuckled as he stared down at the boys and girls in front of him. This surely would be easier than what Mukuro had told him. He smirked as he saw the boy; The Vongola Decimo. Though he couldn't understand why Mukuro would want a small boy like him, but considered that the boy was the heir of the strongest mafia family, Lancia couldn't lower his guard.

"Tsuna-kun, please step back. Let us handle this," said Kyoko as she stepped forward and pulled out her needles. Haru also stepped forward with her knives ready in her hands.

"Gokudera, you could protect Tsuna while we handle this," said Yamamoto as he pulled his Shigure Kintoki from its cover. "Can't let the girl took over the show."

They attacked forward, towards Lancia, the Strongest Man in Northern Italy.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei had finished his training, as he put on his t-shirt and jersey. He glanced at the clock. He still had two hours to cooking for dinner. It would be no problem. When he stepped out of the club house, he could sense something unusual. His step was stopped by the sound of an explosion coming from the roof of the school building. He glanced up and saw a black smoke coming from the roof.

'Shit!' he thought to himself.

Ryohei quickly ran to the building and climbed the stairs. Somehow, his gut feeling told him that something bad had occurred. He pushed himself to run as fast as he could until he finally reached the rooftop, panting.

The scene that greeted him was beyond extreme.

He could see at least see two figures laid there, beaten up. There were still four figures who were able to stand up, and an unknown man, looking down at them. In his hand, attached to some chain, was a massive metal ball which he could swing at ease. But that wasn't the thing that shocked Ryohei.

It was one of those standing figures; which was his sister! Sasagawa Kyoko stood there, with serious expression on her face. The girl held something in her hand. Was that… needles? Three six inches needles to be precise in each hand. What did she do? Beside her, in a fightitng stance was Kyoko's friend, Haru. Slightly behind them, there was Gokudera with some (was that dynamites?) in his hand and he was protecting… Sawada?

What the hell was happening to the extreme?

"Kyoko-chan, we should attack him at once!" said Haru. "The mid-range combat wouldn't work against him since he would use that weird ball."

"Okay. Let's do this!" said Kyoko. They charged in with an amazing speed. Ryohei couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his sweet little sister fight like a real fighter, with all her grace and her perfect synchronization with that Haru girl as if they'd done this many times before. The creepy guy smirked as he threw his metal ball to the air and put both his palms in front of him.

The force of gravitation made the ball fell in high speed. With a great timing, the guy hits the ball to add extra power. The ball was moving in high speed. Kyoko and Haru tried to dodge, but somehow, both the girls weren't able to, and the heavy ball was smashed into their stomach. Both of them were sent flying to the other side of the rooftops unconscious. Haru's long knives were dropped and it was bended from the impact of the ball.

Gokudera was the only one left, yet Tsuna didn't even try to lift a finger on their enemies. He simply stood there and watched what happened.

"I never knew the Vongola Decimo would be this heartless, even though his subordinates beaten up badly, he didn't even try to protect them," said the creepy guy. He glanced at the unmoving figure of Yamamoto and Hibari and also the girls. "Or… are you scared?"

"Shut up, you bastard! The Tenth isn't weak! There's no need for him to lift a finger against you because we're here to protect him!" Gokudera yelled at the creepy man. With those words, he charged in and threw his dynamites.

"That's useless!" the creepy guy yelled back as he threw his metal ball at Gokudera. "Senja Reppa!"

Without thinking, Gokudera threw several mini bombs in front of him and used the explosion to escape from the deathly weapon. He managed to survive from the attack, but still, the metal ball hit him pretty bad despite his method of escape.

Ryohei couldn't take this anymore. First, he hurt his friend, and he hurt his sister, and lastly he let Gokudera fought this creepy guy alone? He didn't understand what happened, but he knew he couldn't let Tsuna out of this easily. Without thinking, he ran towards Tsuna and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"SAWADA! What the hell are you doing?" Ryohei shouted at the boy. Tsuna didn't do anything, he just let Ryohei pulled his collar roughly and stared at him emotionless.

"_Let go_," he ordered. Ryohei could sense something which made him shivered with fear. Was that Sawada? The boy only said two words, and Ryohei could feel his inner self trembled in fear. What the hell…

But Ryohei quickly overcame his fear because he couldn't let anyone hurt his sister!

"How dare you hurt my little sister? Huh?"

"_I said 'let go'!_" Tsuna yanked himself from Ryohei's grip and fixed his collar. He stared at Ryohei with the emotionless caramel-brown eyes and smirked. "_You have no right to stop me, Onii-san. What are you doing here in the first place? This isn't a place for you._"

"The hell with that! I ask you, dammit! How could you let Yamamoto and Hibari being beaten and let that creepy guy knocked the girls that badly? How could you let your friend fighting him alone?" Ryohei shouted at Tsuna.

Tsuna glanced at Gokudera who still stood there and fought Lancia with all his might. Tsuna's smirk got wider.

"_Hmmm… I wanted to see their resolve,_" said Tsuna. "_People without determination and will couldn't join the Vongola and incompatible to be my Guardians._"

"The hell if I care!" said Ryohei as he threw a punch at Tsuna's face. Tsuna didn't try to dodge it, but simply receive the blow which sent him flying a few meters. "You hurt my sister, and there's more than that you have to receive!"

"TENTH!" Gokudera yelled as he saw Ryohei punched Tsuna. But he couldn't go there, because he got his hands full with fighting Lancia.

"I don't care a single shit of what you said about Vongola, Guardians or whatever it is! Don't you care about your friends? How could you put them in such position!" said Ryohei as he threw another blow to Tsuna's stomach.

Tsuna wiped a slight blood which slipped from his lips with back of his hand. "_They know this is the consequence of the path that they choose. Gokudera knows that, Yamamoto knows that, and of course Haru and Kyoko-chan knows that when they decided to join the Vongola._"

"And even when they determined to sacrifice their life for you, you won't even protect them? Who the hell are you anyway?"

"_I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. The heir of the strongest mafia family; the Vongola._"

"Ma-mafia?"

"_See? You didn't understand._"

"I don't! But you're supposed to their leader! How could you let your subordinates die? A king exists for his people, without them, rulers cannot exist! You are the boss, so it is your job to protect your subordinates, hence, your own friends! I don't care about your mafia stuffs or shit, but I can't let this happen! You're no leader to anyone if you couldn't even protect your friends. You are nothing but an egoistic bastard which full of arrogance!" With that, Ryohei threw another punch and left Tsuna to help Gokudera.

Tsuna only sat there, didn't bother to get up. He didn't even glance, as Reborn appeared next to him. The hitman only smirked as he saw the young boss condition.

"He managed to beat you?" asked Reborn.

"_I let him._"

"Why don't you stop him?"

"_Didn't feel like it._"

"He's right, you know," said Reborn calmly as they watch Gokudera and Ryohei fought Lancia. "Are you to proud to admit it?"

"_Shut it, Reborn,_" said Tsuna as he stood up, and smirked.

* * *

Gokudera couldn't take it anymore. Even if Ryohei helped him, they were no match to Lancia. He was pretty strong and he could beat them with ease. The Steel Serpent Ball wasn't an easy weapon to face against. The weapon was dangerous, since the ball's snake-like engravings on the surface could track and redirect air current that could create a vortex which can suck whatever was near and made them unable to dodge the attacks. If Gokudera kept using the mini-bomb to dodge it, it would cause more harm to his body. He also had to think about Ryohei. Unlike him, Ryohei only fought with his fist which made it harder. In a few blows, Ryohei was laid there, beaten up by Lancia.

He had to fight and win. He had to protect the Tenth with all his might. Gokudera pulled out his dynamites and threw it.

"Rocket Bombs!"

"Useless!" said Lancia. When the steel ball sucked the air around them, it made the dynamites sucked into the vortex to. But suddenly, the dynamites changed directions towards Lancia and exploded. Gokudera smirked.

Yet he had no strength to stand at all. He started to fall and hit the ground when a gloved hand and small arms held him from the impact. The hands laid him softly to the ground as Gokudera stared at that orange eyes and the blazing Dying Will Flame. Gokudera smiledas he recognized the face and a soft smile on that face.

"Tenth…" he whispered quietly.

"_Thanks for your good work, Gokudera-kun,_" said Tsuna softly. Gokudera smiled and nodded as he closed his eyes.

Tsuna stood up and faced Lancia.

"Ah, so finally you stand for them!" said Lancia. "Anyways, it'll be easier since all that I had to do is brought you with me to Mukuro-sama's place. I just had to beat your subordinates into pulp, and finally you snapped to revenge them. How sweet…"

"_Cut the crap. I'm not standing here to revenge their lost. It's just showed me how weak they are,_" said Tsuna, "_And how strong their resolve._"

"Still… I'll kill you!" said Lancia. "Bouja Reppa!"

As Lancia hit the steel ball with his palms, Tsuna was already there to stop the ball with his hand.

"_Slow_," said Tsuna. Without hesitation, Tsuna brought up his fist and punch Lancia's face with his Flame coated fist. Lancia didn't stop there. He pulled the chains of the steel ball and made it fly towards Tsuna. Tsuna dodge it with the push of his Flame.

"Hija Reppa!"

Tsuna dodge the ball again and threw a series of punch to Lancia. For his final blow, Tsuna jumped and with the push of the Flame, he flew and circled Lancia in high speed from the top to the bottom, engulfing Lancia with the spiraling flame.

"_X-Stream_."

Lancia screamed as the flame covered him completely and disappeared.

Tsuna's Dying Will Flame faded, as he started to fall. As usual, Reborn caught him before he hit the ground. Reborn let out a sigh and smiled at Tsuna's sleeping figure.

"Thank you for the good work, Tsuna."

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Tenth! I'm such a fool who couldn't protect you and reckless!" Gokudera came and cried in Tsuna's room as the young Vongola ate his breakfast. The wounds of the battle had healed almost perfect (thanks to Vongola's special treatment). Kyoko and Haru's wounds weren't that bad, since they managed to dodge a little. Hibari woke up a few hours after the battle and left the Manor as soon as possible. Yamamoto and Ryohei were the only one who hadn't wake up from their wounds.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun. I didn't blame you," said Tsuna. "Have Yamamoto wake up yet?"

"He hasn't. Do you want me to check out on him? I'll make sure that the Lawn-head also wake up…" said Gokudera.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun," said Tsuna.

The next morning, Ryohei woke up from his sleep, but he couldn't recognize his surroundings. He was in a big elegant room, with a massive king-sized bed. The room was enormous with wood flooring and even this room had a fireplace. Ryohei got up from the bed and wandered around the room. He glanced around when the door was opened softly and his beloved sister Kyoko was stood there and smiled at him.

"Onii-chan, you wake up," she said softly. "Great. Tsuna-kun want to talk to you about something."

* * *

**A/N : First part completed! Muahahahahaha! Anyway, I need some idea for the Cloud Guardian chapter. How'd you want Hibari-san to join the Vongola Guardians? Open for suggestions, gents! Now, now... the "THANK YOU" part of the story...**

**I'd like to say thank you to : Mutsumi Ayano, Aki Sou, R3iga1004, AngelHonoreku, Dementra, Lexie-chan94 and ayz283 for their wonderful review. And also to : Taira-keimei, Jariya Tompkins, hash16, Shizuka Eien, tenzaichigo, GodsPromiseToMan and Yumemite for put my story to their Story Alert. And also to : Izanagi-no-mikoto, PrimoGiotto5510, GodsPromiseToMan, ArcobalenoCanvas, Athena's lil' Girl and Ayz283 for putting my story to their Favorite Story List. Thank you so much!**

**Don't forget to check out my one-shot! A request fic from Dementra called CONCESSATIO and drop your review! Review can boost my fingers to type to the extreme! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N : Late update, I know. I'm sorry, but I've been busy with my manga (yes, I'm an author of manga) and so on. And I will attend my uncle's wedding this weekend in another city, so I will have no chance to update it this weekend. That's why I choose to update it today. Once again, I'm sorry...! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer : If I own KHR, then I won't be writing a fanfiction, right?**

**Warning : As usual. OOC, grammatical error (feel free to point it out!), and so on...**

**Note :** "Hibari-san I'm sorry," - **Normal conversation and Normal!Tsuna**

****"_Hibari-san, I'm sorry,_" - **Dark!Tsuna speaking.**

* * *

**The Sun Guardian pt. 2**

* * *

"…_they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area."_

* * *

Lancia knew, once he woke up, that he was in the hands of the Vongola. He groaned as he felt dizziness coming. Without hesitation, he pulled out his IV and got up from the bed. He took his clothes from a chair and put on the outfit before going out of the room. He wasn't thinking about running from the Manor. The only thing that he knew he had to do was finding the Decimo and talked to him. He had something that might help the Vongola Decimo.

"You already out of your bed?"

Lancia turned around as he saw one of the Bocciolo di Assassini stood before him with a child on her arms. Lancia didn't move. He only stared at the girl which had a cold expression on her face.

"Ne, Haru~ who is this guy? Lambo-san afraid!" the child yelled and hid his face in the girl's shirt.

"It's okay, Lambo-chan. I'll protect you," said the girl as she drew her knives. Lancia then noticed a few bandages on the girl's arm, a cut and bruises on the girl's face. He felt slightly guilty since he knew; he was the cause of those injuries. "Your wounds haven't healed properly, you couldn't win against me."

"But you are injured too, Miss," said Lancia.

"I don't care. You don't have your weapon with you, I have mine."

"Look, I don't want to fight you guys anymore, okay? I need to talk to your boss," said Lancia. "This is about Rokudo Mukuro."

"Mukuro?" asked the girl.

"Yes. It's very important."

The girl was hesitated for a moment before nodded and asked him to follow her.

* * *

"Tsuna-san, someone wants to talk to you."

Tsuna glanced towards the door of his study as Reborn was stood beside his leather chair. "It's Lancia-san, right?" said Tsuna.

"Yes," said Haru as the girl led the man who was now dressed with his clothes, even if it were torn apart. His expression was still harsh, but Tsuna's intuition told him that Lancia wouldn't cause any harm to him. He faced the man calmly and smiled.

"Please, take a seat," said Tsuna. "Would you mind if I asked my Guardians to come?"

"No. Do as you please," said Lancia as he took a seat in front of Tsuna. Haru already left to get the others. Lancia stared at Tsuna as he watched the calm expression on the boy's face. He couldn't believe that this boy was the same person he faced a few days ago. The Vongola Decimo looked deadly in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. That Sawada Tsunayoshi could send a shiver through your spine, but this one looked pretty much harmless, except for the strongest hitman who stood next to him. Reborn sent him a dangerous glare as if to remind him not to make any unwise decisions. Not like he would make any.

After a few minutes, Haru came back, followed by Gokudera, Kyoko and lastly; Ryohei. He looked furious when he saw Tsuna. If it wasn't because of Kyoko's hand on his arm, he would throw a nice straight to the boy's calm face.

"Ah, Onii-san… How's your injuries?" asked Tsuna when he saw Ryohei.

Ryohei paid him no mind. But he threw a furious glare at Tsuna. Ryohei only stood there in silence, something that unfamiliar with Ryohei's energetic demeanor. No one gave a comment though. Ryohei death glare was directed at Tsuna which totally ignored by the boy as he spoke to Lancia.

"So, Lancia-san, you said need to talk," said Tsuna.

"Yes," Lancia answered. "This is about Rokudo Mukuro and what he's after."

"_Hmmm…_" Tsuna smirked and suddenly the atmosphere of the room became cold as if the temperature had drop several degrees. Lancia felt it. "_Interesting. Let me hear about it._"

Lancia took a deep breath before started.

"Well, I work for Mukuro-sama or rather being 'forced' to work for him when I was in mafia family in Italy. I was the bodyguard of the family, when I became the Strongest Man in Northern Italy. I was proud of my job, and glad that the Family accepted me. So to repay my debt, I worked for them, until five years ago.

"The boss picked up an orphan and took care of him. The boy became his full responsibility. The boss loved him as his own son. Being a mafia family, we lived as peaceful as we could until one day, when I was back from a game of poker; I was surprised to see the whole family had been killed. Back then, I didn't know what happened but finally, the truth revealed itself. It was that boy. He was the one who's using me all this time in the Famiglia. It was his ability, to possess and control other people. He made me killed my Famiglia and another mafia family in Northern Italy. That was the horrible time, when finally, Mukuro gained full control of my body.

He used me as his tool to attack and destroyed another mafia family. Until I fought you that time. Mukuro's control over me was weakened, and I manage to talk to you right now because of it. But I wonder… I wonder why you didn't just kill me since I hurt your men…" Lancia looked at the young mafia boss in front of him.

"_Because it won't be interesting anymore_," said Tsuna casually. "_Isn't it thrilling you when you know that you could kill someone easily but choose not to?_"

Lancia didn't say anything. Everyone in the room jumped in surprise as Ryohei lunged himself to Tsuna and grab his collar before pulled it harshly. His eyes glazed in hate as he looked into those chocolate-caramel eyes which held no expression. Tsuna didn't react. He only lifted his hand to told Gokudera and Haru not to do anything. Kyoko already pulled her needles but hesitated to attack. Gokudera (who already stood from his chair) nodded and sat down, as he watched every movement carefully. Reborn, who stood next to Tsuna didn't bother to help the boy, but Gokudera could see he was pissed, but he couldn't make sure since half of his face was covered behind the shadow of his fedora.

"You're crazy!" Ryohei shouted.

"_What if I am? What will you do?_" asked Tsuna calmly.

"Stay away from my sister, you sick fuck!"

"_Can't do. You're not in position to tell me what to do. You have no right to order me around_."

Ryohai let go of Tsuna's collar harshly as he turned to his sister.

"Kyoko, let's go. You can't hang around this boy anymore."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she heard what her brother said. She stood up from her seat and shook her head.

"I can't, Onii-chan," said Kyoko. "I'm sorry."

"What? W-what are you talking about?" asked Ryohei. Suddenly he felt afraid. Why did Kyoko defy his words? As long as he could remember, Kyoko always adored him and she never said 'no' to Ryohei because he only wanted to ensure her safety. But this time… She said no when Ryohei knew her life could be endangered. Especially if she hanging out with these… freaks.

He saw how that creepy guy, who was now speaking to Tsuna beat her sister up. He could even see the extreme bruises on her arms and Tsuna could watch all these things just like that? What the hell! Especially right now, Ryohei could sense danger emit from the boy's presence. What was wrong with Kyoko?

"Onii-chan, let me explain," said Kyoko. "You need to understand the situation first. Do you know why Dad was never at home and only came in a random time? Or why Mom was died?"

"Mom was died because of cancer. Dad was working in a foreign company and always had to go overseas. Kyoko, what are you trying to say?" asked Ryohei.

"Listen to me, Onii-chan. There's a secret that Dad and I never told you to keep you safe. I have my own reason and so was Dad. When Mom died, it's just three of us. Do you realized that Dad was leaving more often than before after that? I learnt the truth from Mom's dead. Dad told me because I knew he lied to us. I have proofs, so he couldn't shrug me off. He asked me not to tell you for your own safety, but that time, I already made my decision," said Kyoko. "I know Mom didn't die because of cancer. I know why Dad was never home, and I know why he died."

"Kyoko… What are you…"

"Dad was a mafia! And Mom died because one of his enemy hired an assassin to kill him, but Mom stood up to protect him but got killed instead!" said Kyoko. "And now, I'm also a part of that world."

Ryohei couldn't believe his ears as he heard Kyoko's words. She was… Her little sister was… a mafia?

"You're joking…" said Ryohei, for the first time, he didn't yell it.

"No, I am not. I-I… I did this for you. I did this to protect you. That's why I left to Italy. Dad knew it. He tried to stop me, but I told him I did this to protect you. Dad died when he was on a mission. He never came home after I left. I knew too much, so there's no turning back for me. But you… Onii-chan still has his dream. I can't drag you to this world too. That's why I refused to come back to that house. I don't want another mafia know who you are and targeted you because of me," Kyoko was in the verge of crying. "I tried to keep you up at bay, but I can't. Tsuna-kun understands this. That's why he never bans me to send my letter or call you. I'm here to carry on Dad's duty."

"And you never told me?" asked Ryohei. He couldn't believe it! Why his sister kept something this important from him, moreover, didn't bother to tell him right away about this? He never knew his Dad was a mafia, he never knew his Mom died because his Dad enemy, he never knew that his sister… his _little_ sister was a part of mafia world. Everything was like lightning in a broad daylight. Ryohei shook his head to clear his mind.

"Why don't you tell me? You're my little sister! It's my job to protect you!" said Ryohei.

"I can't! If I told you, you would never let me!" said Kyoko. "Onii-chan, you said it yourself, right? That you want to be the world's famous boxer? To protect that dream, that's why I never told you. That's why I choose myself to become a mafia. That's why I joined Vongola Family and that's why I devoted myself to stay loyal to Tsuna-kun."

"To Sawada? Why?"

"_Didn't I tell you before?_" asked Tsuna. "_I'm the next heir of Vongola Family; the strongest mafia family in the world. Being a part of Vongola, didn't she suppose to show me some devotion?_" Tsuna smirked as he took a sip from his tea cup.

"I can't leave, Onii-chan," said Kyoko.

Ryohei stared at his sister, shocked. Mafia… she couldn't leave this mafia family. Kyoko was a mafia. His little sister, with her soft smile, cheerful persona, soft-spoken and kind hearted sister was… a fucking mafia to the EXTREME?

"But I can't let you be with these people! They're dangerous! Sawada even let this creepy man here beat you up and he didn't even bother to help you guys!" said Ryohei. "How could you let him do that horrible thing? This guy didn't care about you. He only used you for his own personal gain."

"No, he's not! Tsuna-san isn't a horrible person!" Haru butted in to the conversation. "He wanted to see our resolve! If Lancia-san could beat us up that easy in that battle, then it means we have to improve our skill to be Tsuna-san's subordinates. You don't understand what this family means for us."

Ryohei didn't understand. What was wrong with these people? Wasn't that obvious that Tsuna only used them? He glared at Tsuna who still sat there calmly and did nothing except drank his tea. Lancia didn't say anything as he heard the entire conversation. Ryohei glanced at Kyoko and he saw it. There, in those eyes, he could see the determination. His sister did this to protect him. She sacrificed her life as a normal teenage girl for Ryohei's sake. There was only one way to ensure the safety of his sister. Ryohei took a deep breath and stared straight at Tsuna.

"Let me join you," said Ryohei.

Tsuna smirked at his statement.

"_Pardon?_" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Let me join you as your Guardian so I can ensure the safety of my sister."

"_Hmmm… Let's see…_" said Tsuna slowly, "_You punched me in the stomach, shouting at me, called me 'egoistic bastard who full of arrogance' and accused me for being ignorance. Now tell me, how can I accept _you _to be my Guardian?_"

"There's nothing wrong with what I said to you," said Ryohei as he put on all his might to suppress his fear as he said those words. "But I want to protect my sister and make her happy. And if protecting you make her happy, then I would do it."

Tsuna's smirked got wider. Reborn handed him a certain wooden box. He opened it, and Tsuna took one ring from the box which had a sun crest on it.

"_Come closer, Onii-san_," said Tsuna. Ryohei stepped closer and stared at Tsuna. Tsuna's smile softened as he reached out for Ryohei's hand. "Sasagawa Ryohei," said Tsuna, "With this, I hereby declared you as my Sun Guardian; destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area. Do you accept it?"

Ryohei glanced at Kyoko before answered,

"I do."

He took the ring and placed it on his finger. Tsuna stood up from his chair and patted Ryohei's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family."

Kyoko ran to her brother and hugged him tightly. The girl was crying as Ryohei tried to stop her tear. Haru said something about special dinner since they had a new family member. Unfortunately, Yamamoto wasn't there with them since he still unconscious from his wounds. Lancia smiled at the warm moment before Tsuna came and stood next to him as he watched his family interactions.

"There's something I want to ask you," said Tsuna.

"Shoot," said Lancia.

"In that battle, you didn't give me much counter attack and I could easily bet you. Why you didn't fight me properly?" asked Tsuna.

"I do fight you properly," said Lancia. "Until Mukuro's control weakened. I owe you a lot since you saved me from him and I'm free now. I don't know how am I supposed to show you my gratitude, but if you ever need my help, don't hesitate to call me."

Reborn watched them quietly from the corner of the room when he felt something. Some presence that he didn't like. Reborn let out a low growl of annoyance before walked up and patted Tsuna's shoulder lightly.

"Tsuna, they're here," said Reborn.

"I see," said Tsuna as he stared at the door.

The cold air ran out from the door, and suddenly all the conversation in the room was down. Everyone stared at the door as three dark figures appeared. They wore the same black coat and hat. Their face was covered in heavy bandage and in their hands, they held a chain.

"The Vindice," said Reborn.

Without any words, one of the Vindice threw their chain which easily encircled Lancia's neck and pulled him. Lancia almost choked, but he was still alive. He gave them a small smile as he let the Vindice took him away. Kyoko and Haru stared at the scene in fear. This wasn't their first time to see the Vindice, but still, their presence was gave them a creep. Even Gokudera didn't move a muscle.

"This isn't a soft world," said Reborn to Ryohei. "He will be judged and punished for disturbing the mafia world and worked with Mukuro."

Tsuna didn't say anything as he kept staring at the door. For once, an interesting event didn't pull out a smirk on his face.

* * *

When the evening came, Tsuna was sat in his study as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. He was busy doing his homework (he was a student for God sake!) and assignment. As his tutor, Reborn sat quietly on his usual couch with a book in his hand and a cup of espresso in his other hand.

"Something makes me wondering," said Reborn as he closed his book and stared at Tsuna. The boy lifted his head from his book and glanced at Reborn.

"About what?" he asked.

"Why do you accept him as your Guardian?" asked Reborn. "I know you didn't interested in him at the beginning, but why'd you suddenly change your mind?"

Tsuna stopped the movement of his hand and took a sip from his mug.

"I always thought you always know my reason to do something, Reborn," said Tsuna.

"I do. Just a hunch. But I want to hear it from you."

"Do you think what I do is right?" asked Tsuna.

Reborn didn't answer him. Instead, he stood up and put his book in the bookshelf and walked towards Tsuna's desk before leaning down and checked on at Tsuna's homework.

"Sasagawa Ryohei could be a strong Sun Guardian. With his personality and ability," said Reborn. "The thing is… why do you change your mind?"

Tsuna let out a chuckle before he closed his books and leaned down his black leather chair. He stared at the ceiling and let out a quiet answer.

"Beats me…"

* * *

"_I don't care about your mafia stuffs or shit, but I can't let this happen! You're no leader to anyone if you couldn't even protect your friends. You are nothing but an egoistic bastard who full of arrogance!"_

* * *

Reborn saw that smirk on Tsuna's face.

"_I wonder why…_"

He could hear Tsuna mumbled those words before the young Vongola walked out of his study. Reborn watched him as he left and finished his espresso. That playful smirk never left his lips. He closed the door and walked up to his own room.

Three down, three more to go.

* * *

**A/N : Done! Anyway, do people really read an A/N ? Saa... okay... hmm... I wonder why the reviews were getting less and less each chapter... not that I'm complaining though... just... you know... review can boost up my muse... And so... yeah...*blush***

**Anyway, this is the part where I want to thank you guys! For your reviews : Lexie-chan94, Ayz283, Taira-keimei, and Nowcalledbiff. For putting my story to their Favorite Story list : CristalloCrystal, SleepieBye, Chrome Nagi Dokuro, SullyWullybunny, La Mesa Oboe17, YaoiLov3r, Hime-chan21, narutopower1991, and Nowcalledbiff. For putting this story in their Story Alert : HibariLover11, kuro-hebi13, cherryblossom2013, winged-angel21, La signora Della Grande Cielo (I love your name!), YuuriKyo, and ShiroKitan. Thank you for your support! Thank you so much...! *cries***

**I'm sorry if the chapter was a little bit messed up. Haha... Ganbarimasu! Review, and please... NO FLAME! I hate those...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N : Oooooohhhhhh lookieeee... a new chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait, since I got writer's block for this story and being absorbed into another fandom for awhile (really sorry *bow*) I'm sorry if this chapter is mess up... *cry* Hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer : Not mine. I own the OCs though.**

**Warning : The usual blah blah and so on...**

**Note : **"Hibari-san, you look great." - **Normal conversation and Normal!Tsuna**

"_Hibari-san, you look great._" - **Dark!Tsuna speaking.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

**The Lightning Guardian Part 1**

* * *

"_To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia__…"_

* * *

Every morning in Vongola Manor was always so lively. Started by the girls woke up and prepared their breakfast. After that, Kyoko would go upstairs and woke Gokudera and Ryohei. Her brother now also lived in the Manor so he could keep an eye for Kyoko easily. Kyoko didn't protest though. The girl watched as Reborn walked up to Tsuna's room to wake him up as usual. The morning went on like any other morning.

Ryohei always go to school earlier since he got his morning practice. After Ryohei left and they finished their breakfast, they would go to the school by Tsuna's limousine and drop Lambo off in the kindergarten.

Well, everything was normal.

"Stop crowding in the corridor, herbivores."

A familiar voice caused the gang to turn around and saw the one and only Hibari Kyoya stared down at them, looked pretty pissed. There's still a small bandage on his cheek. Yamamoto let out a nervous gulp as he tried to calm Hibari.

"I'll bite you to death," said Hibari. He glared at Tsuna. The boy didn't budge from his place. He only stared at Hibari's face with a small smirk on his face.

"_Wanna try?_" asked Tsuna.

Hibari Kyoya never startled. Hibari Kyoya never felt the cold ran down through his spine because of fear. This boy was really something. A wolf in sheep's clothing with a bunch of useless herbivores around him. Hibari drew out his tonfas and charged in.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled as Tsuna and Hibari already gone to another place. Gokudera turned to Yamamoto. "Oi, Baseball-freak! We should go after them!"

"Cheers!" said Yamamoto. He grabbed his weapon and threw his bag at Haru. "You guys just head to class first, in case we're late!" said him to Haru and Kyoko.

Yamamoto and Gokudera ran to where they saw Tsuna and Hibari went. All that Gokudera could think that he hoped Tsuna didn't use his Dying Will Flame because who knew what would happen if he used it so carelessly. This was crazy!

"Gokudera! There they are!" said Yamamoto as he pointed upwards. In the rooftop, they could see two figures standing. Gokudera quickly recognized the wild brown hair which belongs to Tsuna, and another figure was Hibari Kyoya. Without further ado, he ran to the stair with Yamamoto on his tail.

"Fuck!" Gokudera shouted as they finally reached the roof top. He sighed in relieve as he saw Tsuna hasn't put on his Hyper Dying Will Mode, but still, the result was unexpected.

Tsuna still held his ground, though with some minor wounds on his body.

"Why didn't you use that power?" asked Hibari. The prefect was still in a perfect condition, without any scratch.

"_I wonder why_…" said Tsuna in a mocking tone.

"I'll bite you to death!" once again he pulled out his tonfa and charged at Tsuna in full speed. But suddenly, his movement stopped as he heard a ring of Tsuna's cell phone. Tsuna smirked at Hibari. He pulled out his cell phone and answered the call calmly as if nothing happened.

"_What is it?_" asked Tsuna to his phone. For awhile, none of them said anything, but Yamamoto and Gokudera realized that the smirk on Tsuna's face had gone and replaced with an emotionless mask. "_I see. Leave it to me._" Tsuna closed his cell phone and glanced towards Hibari.

"_I have to postpone our battle. I have more important matter at hand,_" said Tsuna. "_Let's go, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun._"

With those words, they left.

"What's wrong, Tsuna? Did something happen?" asked Yamamoto.

"It's Lambo," said Tsuna calmly.

"What's wrong with that Stupid-cow?" asked Gokudera.

"Lambo has been kidnapped."

* * *

Lambo arrived at his kindergarten as usual. He was greeted by his teacher and his friend. One of them was a Chinese girl named I-pin. Every morning, just like always, the teacher will gave them a paper to draw. Lambo enjoyed every activity he had in this school. Good thing Tsuna chose this kindergarten for him.

"Look at this! Lambo-san will show you how cool he is!" said Lambo as he jumped into one of the tables and kicked some of the coloring pencil from the table.

"Lambo don't! You disturb the others!" said I-pin as the little girl tried to stop Lambo.

"Arara~ Lambo-san didn't care!" said Lambo. "Lambo-san will defeat the evil!"

"Lambo!" one of the teachers tried to stop him, but Lambo already ran around the class. The boy made a huge chaos in his class room. The girls started to scream and cry, while the boys shouting at him. Soon, another boy already joined Lambo. The teacher was running around to stop them, but Lambo got no care for the world.

Lambo stared at the colorful bookshelf in the classroom. He decided that if he could climb to the top of the shelf, he could be very high and no one could reach him. Everyone could see how awesome he was! The, the afro-boy climbed it.

"Lambo, don't! You will fall!" I-pin yelled at him.

But who cares for that Chinese-girl? This is more fun than anything else!

Lambo stopped when suddenly, the classroom's door burst open and several men in a dark suit breached into the room. They have the same facial expression and they wore sunglasses. The teachers tried to keep their calm as they pushed the children to one side of the room. Lambo hadn't move from his spot.

"Lambo!" one of the teachers called him, but Lambo couldn't move. She gathered all her courage to stand up and talked to these men. "Excuse me, Sir. What business brought you here? We cannot allow any commotion disturb our learning process."

"Shut up!" said the man.

The teacher could recognize a different accent in the man's voice. Maybe, he was a foreigner? Come to think of it, some of these men indeed had a light colored hair. But other than that, she didn't know much. What was these guys want? They wore a suit, but they didn't look like any normal workers. Are they a part of yakuza? What the hell are they doing in a little kindergarten like this? Kidnapping?

One of the men saw Lambo who still stood at the top of the bookshelf. Without hesitation, the man approached him and easily took him from shelf. Lambo screamed, yelled and cried while he tried to throw a punch at the man. But of course, it didn't work. The man pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and put it to Lambo's nose, forcing him to inhale the chloroform. Lambo lose his consciousness as the men turned around and left the kindergarten.

The teacher saw it all. But their bodies seemed to be frozen in fear. After she snapped back into her sense, the teacher grabbed the phone and called the police along with Lambo's house.

* * *

Reborn was already there when Tsuna and his Guardians arrived. Tsuna glanced towards Reborn, asking to fill him in. Reborn understood the meaning of that glare and led them to the headmaster office. Tsuna told his Guardians to stay put and gathered more information from the teachers and children. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei went to the classroom as Haru and Kyoko talked to the teachers.

Tsuna glared at the gulping Headmaster who sat behind the table. The Headmaster himself stared at two figures in front of him. He was already intimidated by Reborn's appearance (dark suit, black fedora and all that shit), but when he saw Tsuna, he tried his best to not piss in his pants.

"Sawada-san I presume?" asked the headmaster to Tsuna.

"I am," answered Tsuna.

"Ah… I think Reborn-san here already explained the situation… We've called the police and now they're still talking to the teacher," said the headmaster slightly nervous from the gaze that Reborn gave.

"_And why haven't I seen any progress?_" Tsuna asked in a dark tone. The headmaster gulped and he was really frightened by the look that the boy gave him. What in the world happened? How could he got scared just by the look of a scrawny middle-school boy like this boy? Lambo must have come from a weird family and so this boy.

"The police still work with the case…"

"_I see,_" said Tsuna coldly. Without any other words he walked out of the office and ignored the headmaster's call for him. Tsuna glanced at Reborn. "_I want you to track down who kidnapped Lambo. Check every small gang, yakuza, or mafia around this place or every part of Tokyo. Spread the search all over Kantou area. Give me the phone so I can contact the Headquarter._"

"As you wish, Tsuna," said Reborn before handed him the phone. Tsuna flicked the phone open before pushing the buttons. From the corner of his eyes he could see Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei ran towards him. Haru and Kyoko showed up next ready to report.

Tsuna took awhile talking to the Vongola Ninth to ask Varia to assist him with the search. When Sawada Iemitsu—Tsuna's father—heard about what happened in Japan, he quickly sent the CEDEF on the mission to search for little Lambo. As a father and as the head of CEDEF, he couldn't let anything happened to the part of family.

Tsuna didn't surprise when he heard the report from Yamamoto how the police won't let them check on the crime scene and told them to leave. Gokudera grumbled how they should let them pass because no one could defy the Vongola Tenth's order. Kyoko and Haru also couldn't get more words from the teachers since all that they could tell there was a bunch of suspicious man in dark suit and glasses with scary look on their face. That didn't help much because it could be any mafia family's henchmen.

Tsuna told his Guardians to go back to the house while he went out for awhile. Reborn followed him after he asked the limousine to drive the Guardians back to the Manor. He took his leave with Tsuna after told them to watch over the Manor in case the kidnappers would pay them a visit or call for ransom.

As they entered the Manor, the boys plopped down to the couch while Haru and Kyoko went straight to the kitchen.

"I don't understand why Tsuna have to call all over the world just to save one boy," said Ryohei. "You saw him back then, didn't you? When he called Vongola Headquarter in Italy?"

"I saw him, lawn-head. The Tenth worried about the stupid-cow since that damned boy only cares for his own happiness. The Tenth have to work hard to keep him in check," said Gokudera. "Sometimes I keep thinking to myself, why the Tenth have to take care of the stupid-cow anyway? He has to bring him here to Japan rather than left him in Italy."

"Guys, it's harsh to talk about Lambo in that way. I'm sure Tsuna has his own reason to take care of Lambo..." said Yamamoto. For once he didn't smile brightly as usual.

"But Lambo only put more stress on Tsuna! Everyone knows that! Even Reborn looked ready to kick Lambo's as everytime he show up with his loud mouth," Gokudera said harshly.

"I don't think I can trust Tsuna fully after what he'd done to my sister back then. But I agree I don't know much about him. He seems very hard to approach," said Ryohei. "There's something weird about him to the extreme."

The boys didn't say anything. Even Yamamoto who was Tsuna's best friend in Italy didn't really understand Tsuna. He changed a lot since back then. Yamamoto didn't see the weak boy with shy personality anymore. Tsuna had change. Could it be because the fact that he was now the heir of the Vongola? Nothing had been the same for Tsuna.

Kyoko and Haru walked back to the sitting room where the boy gathered with a tray of juices and some cookies. They set them down on the table before sat down on the settee with a worried expression on their face.

"Do you think Lambo-chan will be alright?" asked Haru. "Haru hoped that we could do something too..."

Yamamoto patted the girl's shoulder to calm her. Kyoko glanced at her brother as if waited for him to say something. Kyoko knew Ryohei still hadn't trust Tsuna fully, but she also knew that her brother respected Tsuna and he had tried to understand the young Vongola. So far, Ryohei managed to beat some sense into Tsuna to open up a bit for his Family. But it was really just a little tiny bit.

"Hey, Kyoko, I'm extremely curious about why Tsuna have to take care of Lambo? Couldn't he just left Lambo in Italy before he came to Japan? It would save him from so much trouble..." asked Ryohei as he reached for cookies.

"Actually, Sawada-san told him to do that, but Tsuna refused the idea and told him that Lambo-chan would come with him and live in Japan," said Kyoko. "Even though Lambo isn't really blood related to Tsuna, but Tsuna think of him as his own brother, no matter how annoyed he is in Lambo-chan's unbearable behavior. Tsuna would scold him, and Lambo-chan would stop, but deep down I think Tsuna really loves Lambo-chan. Tsuna planned to take Fuuta-kun as well, but Sawada-san said he couldn't brought him too to Japan since Fuuta-kun's health problem."

"Fuuta?" asked Gokudera.

"He's Tsuna-san's younger brother," said Haru casually. "You don't know?"

"No. And I've spent most of my life within the mafia, but I never heard of any Fuuta within it," said Gokudera.

"And Gokudera-san still saying that he is the right-hand man?" Haru teased him.

"Shut up, stupid-woman!"

Kyoko coughed a bit before continuing her story.

"Anyway, Tsuna care a lot for Lambo-chan. That's why he's here," Kyoko took a sip of her juice. "No wonder he's so worried..."

There was silence filled the air around them. No one wanted to say anything. And they waited for some news.

* * *

"The Varia have found the kidnappers, Tsuna," said Reborn as he handed Tsuna a piece of paper. "Xanxus is very displeased when he found out you asked them to find Lambo. But since it is a direct order from the Ninth, they do it without complaint."

"_Good. Dad told me that Basil was in Osaka right now and on his way to Namimori_," said Tsuna as he reached the paper. "_Call up the Guardians. I'm gonna wrap this up before midnight_."

"Sure thing," said Reborn as he went to the phone.

Tsuna glanced at the clock.

"You sure so confident about that, right Tsuna?"

A tall figure with blond hair and green jacket appeared from the shadow. Dino Chiavarone, the Tenth boss of Chiavarone family smiled at his so-called younger brother. Tsuna glanced at Dino and threw him a small smirk.

"_Dino-san. Late as usual?_" asked Tsuna.

"Sorry. I got lost before Romario came and picked me up," said Dino.

"_Dino-san is still useless without his subordinates around, huh?_"

"That's not true. I'm just a little bit clumsy," said Dino chuckled lightly. "The Manzella will regret their decision, Tsuna."

Tsuna stood up and crushing the piece of paper in his hand. "_Sure thing_," he said. "_Fabian Manzella just make his worst decision by breaking the ties of alliance with Vongola. I'll crush them for kidnapping my family's member_."

Dino smiled as he saw the young Vongola's rage. It had been a long time since the last time he saw The Vongola Tenth's anger. Even since the boy was told he would be the successor of Vongola, not even once that Dino saw Tsuna lose his cool. Just once he could see Tsuna lose his cool, and it was definitely not a lovely sight. Dino only hoped that Manzella knew what he was against. But anyway, Dino already sensed that the Manzella's loyalty wouldn't stay too long, and since the beginning Dino always suspected them to be friendly and supportive to Vongola, but later on they will stabbed the Vongola from the back.

Dino just hated this kind of people. He respected pride and loyalty for a mafia, and he showed no less to the Vongola. Being the alliance of the Vongola was the best thing ever and Dino would show his little-bro the loyalty of Chiavarone family.

"Say, Tsuna, you want to barge in to the Manzella base, or what?" asked Dino.

"_Hmmm... Let's see… I'd rather shattered the place into ashes, Dino-san_," said Tsuna. He glanced at the door as he saw five figures stood there. Dino recognized two of them as Tsuna's Bocciolo di Assassini. Also, the silver-haired boy looked like the Hurricane Bomb Hayato, though he didn't recognized the other two of them.

"Tsuna, the Guardians are here," said Reborn. "You might want to brief them before they go to the mission though…"

"_Of course, but let me introduce you first,_" said Tsuna. "_Dino-san, this is my Guardians; Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Sasagawa Ryohei—he is Kyoko-chan's brother. And this is Dino-san, the Head of Chiavarone family, Vongola loyal alliance_."

"Nice to meet you," said Dino smiled warmly. The group returned the smile gratefully. Tsuna gestured them to follow him for the briefing. They would take Lambo back. No matter what.

* * *

This was a big operation where Tsuna himself led the troops. With the help from Chiavarone, they managed to use a better tactics to destroy the Manzella. Tsuna walked out of his limousine and walked proudly to the door of Manzella Mansion. His Guardians, Dino and Reborn followed him closely behind. The Bocciolo di Assassini was somewhere around, hide themselves from the sight, but ready to charge in if anything about to happen to their boss.

When they reached the front door, Tsuna didn't bother to knock, but he let Ryohei crushed the door with his fist. Casually Tsuna stepped inside the hall way as the Manzella's men stared at him and gaped in surprise.

"Get Fabian Manzella now. The Vongola Decimo wanted to talk to him," Reborn said to one of the men around. He gave that infamous death glare and let the man ran up the stairs. Dino let them into a room which was Fabian Manzella's office. The office wasn't any better than Tsuna's at the Vongola Manor. Gokudera asked Tsuna to sit at the leather chair behind the elegant desk which was obviously Manzella's desk.

Tsuna took a seat comfortably as his Guardians stood next to him. The office's door opened and revealed a man in his early fifty, well-built body and Mohawk hair with numerous scars on his face. Fabian Manzella sure wasn't a good sight for normal people and his appearance could make the small child crying in fear. But not Tsuna.

"I see, Vongola Decimo. You already make yourself comfortable in my office," said Fabian in his rough voice. "But why, may I asked, that the honorable Vongola Decimo decided to visit my humble Mansion?" asked Fabian in an obvious fake politeness.

"Cut the crap, Fabian," said Dino. "We know what you do."

Fabian glanced at Dino's direction and let out a sneer.

"Well, if it isn't Dino of Chivarone, the Haneuma!" said Fabian. "But pray tell, my dear friends, what are you guys implying?"

"_Shut your yap, Fabian. I want Lambo back_," said Tsuna coldly. He glared at the Manzella's boss. Fabian Manzella felt the cold run down his spine in fear as he faced the heir of the Vongola. He tried to stand his ground, but he knew somehow his knee would soon give up. He hid his fear behind a sly smirk as he snapped his fingers. A man appeared from the door. Obviously one of his obedient dogs.

"Alessandro, bring out the little cow-kid, will you?" asked Fabian. The man—Alessandro—nodded and left the room. The Vongola watched it calmly without saying anything.

"This is a very unwise decision you make, Fabian," said Reborn coldly. "Kidnapping Vongola Family's member means declared the war with us. Do you really think you can defeat us with your Manzella Famiglia?"

"You know nothing, Reborn-san. Too much time you wasted to be the young Vongola's babysitter, I think it dulls your sense, huh?" asked Fabian with a cocky grin on his face. "You don't even notice us since the beginning of the alliance, which is two years ago."

"_And in two years, you're ready to betray me_?" asked Tsuna calmly.

"Betray you? Don't make me laugh! Even since the beginning there's no loyalty from the Manzella! We're not like Chiavarone who would gladly lick the tip of your shoes, Vongola Decimo!"

Dino almost leapt from anger and attacked the Manzella's boss, but Reborn stopped him.

Fabian only smiled slightly. The door opened once again and Alessandro was back pushing a trolley. On the trolley, there was something large and covered with black cloth. They can already guess what's inside it before Fabian opened the cloth.

There was Lambo, laid there with his hand bounded and his mouth covered with some cloth. He didn't move and his eyes were barely opened.

"Lambo!"

"Stupid-cow!"

Tsuna's Guardians ready to rescue the boy, but Tsuna raised his hand to stop them. Tsuna stood up from his chair and walked towards Fabian. His expression didn't change at all. Fabian smirk got wider as he pulled out his gun from his pocket and pointed it at Tsuna.

"Stop right there, Vongola! Or this stupid kid will die!" Fabian shouted.

But his movement was stopped by two figures which suddenly appeared from the shadow. A knife was placed on his neck, ready to cut his blood vessel while a pair of needles was ready to strike the back of his neck to cause the instant death.

"You… you are…" Fabian tried to talk. "…Bocciolo di Assassini!"

Haru and Kyoko smiled behind their mask.

"_Drop you weapon, Fabian-san_," said Tsuna. Fabian dropped his gun and lowered his arm. Tsuna nodded to Kyoko and Haru to let the man go. They lowered their weapon and walked up to Lambo's cage. They sent a glare to Alessandro to ask for the key. The Italian man shivered as he handed them a silver key.

Everything went smoothly before they heard a high pitching sound.

"You bastard!" Gokudera yelled as he saw Fabian already pushed a button in his hand. Without hesitation, Yamamoto charged in with his sword, but his movement was stopped by a pair of gun. He glared at the new figures that appeared in front of him. Dino's movement was stopped by a pair of hand who grabbed his arms harshly.

Gokudera took his dynamites, but a hand strangeld him. Reborn's reaction was stopped by a hunting knife pointed near his neck. When Ryohei lifted his fists, he could fear the gun pointed at the back of his head. Before the Bocciolo di Assassini could react, Alessandro pointed his dual guns at Kyoko and Haru.

Tsuna sent a death glare at Fabian Manzella. The man was surely afraid of him, but he knew, in this situation, he had an upper hand. None of the Vongola could move freely. Not even Tsuna. If the young Vongola made the wrong move, he could simply gave his men a signal to kill them.

"How naïve, Vongola. Do you think I'm not prepared for this?" asked Fabian as he let a dark chuckle. "Make the wrong move, you might lose your friends here…"

"_I see_," said Tsuna. "_Tell me, Fabian-san. Why did you kidnap my Famiglia? You sure you didn't want any ransom whatsoever…_" asked Tsuna calmly.

"Hmmm… Why should I tell you?" asked Fabian. "This is all for Mukuro-sama…"

* * *

**A/N : Fyuuuuuhhhh...! Done! Please review~**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N : Finally I manage to get this chapter done... and believe me, I can't even believe it myself! This chapter is shorter than previous chapters, but I'll try my best... For some reason, I kinda like it when I wrote Tsuna's lines in this chapter... Ahaha... hope you guys will notice from where I took those lines *kufufufufufu***

**The next update... I don't know when... ummm... soon enough? hahaha**

**Disclaimer : Me no own.**

**Warning : Do I have to do this for each chapter? Troublesome... Blah blah...**

**Note : **"Hibari-san was wearing a dress." - **Normal conversation and Normal!Tsuna**

"_Hibari-san was wearing a dress._" -**Dark!Tsuna speaking.**

**Read and review~!**

* * *

**The Lightning Guardian Part 2**

* * *

"…_, serving as a lightning rod."_

* * *

Chrome Dokuro ran through the dark corridor of Kokuyo Land as the petite girl tried to find her beloved Mukuro-sama. She had been waiting for him this morning, but Mukuro hadn't show up, and it caused her so many things to worry about. She didn't dare to ask M.M since the girl was so hot-headed and Chrome could see that sometimes M.M hated her without particular reason (jealousy?).

"Ken? Chikusa? Do you know where Mukuro-sama is?" asked Chrome to her friends, Ken and Chikusa.

"I don't know. He just walked out of the blue…" said Chikusa.

"Something wrong?" asked Ken. "M.M might be known…"

"Just… forget it," said Chrome finally. She left as she pulled out her cell phone and called for Mukuro. She hoped he would pick up his phone.

* * *

"_Ah… So Mukuro is behind this after all?_" Tsuna said calmly.

"Problem?" asked Fabian Manzella.

"_You asked for it. Do you think I will let you off easily?_" asked Tsuna. "_You might have stopped me, Fabian, but you knew what'll come in…_" Tsuna stared at the clock on the wall as he counted down. "_Five… four… three… two… one…_"

Suddenly, the door burst open and the window was shatter as uniformed figures barging into the room. Weapons were aimed and Tsuna smiled at the scene before him.

"Sawada-dono! I'm sorry for being late!"

Tsuna smiled at the familiar figure of Basil in front of him. The boy quickly took his place beside Tsuna along with the other Guardians, Dino and Reborn. Tsuna smirked as everything was going as he planned. He glanced lazily at the boss of Manzella famiglia.

"_It's a bad decision to go against Vongola, Fabian-san_," said Tsuna.

Fabian knew his plan was ruined. Now that the CEDEF was here, he could guess that Varia was also busy in Italy. He was wondering if Mukuro-sama would appear somehow and protect his family. He could hope they would be alright for now.

They still didn't know.

* * *

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome was now at the roof top of Kokuyo Health Land. Rokudo Mukuro sat there, as he enjoyed the cold breeze of the night. His signature pineapple styled hair moved slightly as the wind blows.

"What is it, Chrome?" Rokudo Mukuro asked as he glanced at the petit girl.

"I just want to talk to you," said Chrome.

"It's okay, my sweet Chrome."

Both of them were sat in silence, as they watched the night sky. Chrome turned to Mukuro and asked him in a soft voice.

"Mukuro-sama, why do you order Manzella family to kidnap the kid from Vongola?" asked Chrome. "I don't see anything worth it."

Mukuro smiled at the question.

"It's a declaration of war, my Chrome. I will take over the Vongola family to defeat the mafia," Mukuro said as he played with Chrome's hair. He would do just that. Anyway he didn't care about Fabian and his family. As long as Fabian could the Vongola Tenth about their real enemies, it was enough. It was more fun this way. "Why do you asked, Chrome? Something bothering you?"

Chrome shook her head as she looked at the sky once again.

"I'm just wondering, Mukuro-sama."

* * *

"Please give up, Manzella-dono," said Basil. "I do not want to cause trouble for Sawada-dono. Please give Lambo-dono back."

"_Basil-kun_, _I'll leave the rest to you,_" said Tsuna as he walked up to Lambo's cage. He turned to Alessandro and glared at him intently. "_The key_." With only two words and a glare, Alessandro was trembling from head to toes. He glanced down at Tsuna as he tried to disobey the request. There was no way he could be scared of this little boy! He was probably still in middle school or something. Suddenly, his knees grew weak and he fell down.

Alessandro looked up as his gaze met Tsuna's calm, calculating, and intimidating eyes.

"_No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me_," Tsuna said as the orange flame started to flicker in his eyes. "_Know your place_."

One of the CEDEF members who were guarding Alessandro quickly searched him for the key. After he found it, he gave it to Tsuna. Even he didn't dare to look at the Vongola Tenth in the eyes. They had pushed the Vongola Boss too far, this Manzella family. Tsuna crouched down, and opened Lambo's cage. He tore the rope down and removed the gag from Lambo's mouth. He smiled slightly when he saw the sleeping face of that cow.

Slowly, he saw Lambo's eyes moved and opened slightly. Lambo's gaze was focused at Tsuna as the boy tried to speak.

"T-Tsuna…?" he asked weakly.

"Good morning, Lambo," said Tsuna in his normal voice.

"Tsuna…" Tsuna now could see the tears was welling up in Lambo's eyes as he tried to held the urge to cry. But it wasn't Lambo if he managed to do that. Suddenly, he burst out in tears as he hugged Tsuna as close as humanly possible. Tsuna knew that Lambo was really scared. From the looks of it, it seemed like Fabian Manzella didn't treat him pretty well. Still hugging Lambo, Tsuna stood up and faced Fabian Manzella who stood between him and the door.

"_Out of my way, flea_." Only with those words, Fabian Manzella fell on his ass. He looked up as his eyes met the orange eyes of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Vongola, he was paralyzed. He couldn't even move a muscle as those cold glare showered him with pressure. He really was afraid. "_Die._"

Tsuna walked calmly passed him. No one even could move a muscle in that room. This was the angry Tsuna. Dino only see it once. Reborn was the first one to recover and he followed Tsuna.

"Basil, take care of the rest," said Reborn.

Dino quickly recovered and soon followed by the other guardians. They walked out of the room and let Basil and CEDEF took care of Manzella family's execution. Bocciolo di Assassini were staying behind as they would make sure that everything is in order. Tsuna didn't let go of Lambo even when they reached the Vongola Manor.

* * *

"It was finished finally!" said Haru as she got back to the manor. Kyoko followed her friend, smiling. The problem was solved now, and they could go back to the manor. When they got into the living room, there was only Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. Dino was somewhere in this Manor.

"Is everybody alright?" asked Kyoko.

"Fine to the extreme!" said Ryohei, spirited as always.

"But honestly, I never felt something like that before," said Gokudera. "I never know the Tenth could be very scary."

"It almost like you didn't dare to even take a breath," said Yamamoto.

No one spoke up as they remembered how they felt in Manzella Manor. They already knew about how fearsome Tsuna could be, but this time, he took it to a whole new different level. The pressure… The air… it changed. Even the usual cold Tsuna never be like this. They knew that somewhere, deep inside, Tsuna might be a monster who hadn't unleashed his true power.

"Umm… Anyway, where's Tsuna-san?" Haru asked. She tried to lighten the mood.

"In Lambo's room. It seemed like Reborn and Dino-san is also with him," said Gokudera.

"But this time, Sawada sure had changed my mind," said Ryohei. "Now I know how much he cares about his family." He turned to Kyoko and smiled as he patted his sister's head lightly. "And now, I know why you keep defend him like that."

"Tsuna-kun is always protective towards Lambo-chan," said Kyoko. "That's why he never really mad at the boy. Tsuna-kun always _straightens_ him up if Lambo annoyed him too much."

"I wonder if Lambo-chan is okay…" said Haru.

* * *

"Manzella Manor has turned to ashes, Tsuna," said Dino as he stepped into Lambo's room. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping," said Tsuna. "And thank you."

"Actually, I didn't do much," said Dino as he smiled apologetically.

"Reborn, do you bring the Lightning Ring?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes," Reborn answered. He gave a small wooden box to Tsuna.

Tsuna accepted it as he crouched down, next to Lambo's head and leaned closer. He placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead. Lambo stirred slightly in his sleep, but the cow-kid didn't wake up. Tsuna reached Lambo's hand, and held it gently.

"Lambo, may you become my Lightning Guardian. To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod," he whispered softly. Once again, he kissed the boy's forehead before he opened the box. The ring of Lightning Guardian was already attached to a silver chain. Carefully, Tsuna put on the necklace on Lambo and smiled. "I'm sorry it should be like this, Lambo."

Dino and Reborn exchanged glance as they walked out of the room and let Tsuna being alone with his little brother for awhile. Dino didn't know that Tsuna could be emotional with his little brother. He still remembered about Fuuta, back at Italy. For Tsuna, family always came first, but something bugging him for awhile.

"Is that okay, Reborn?" asked Dino.

"About what?"

"That Lambo become Tsuna's guardian?"

"It's the best choice he had," said Reborn. "It's the only option. Tsuna knows Lambo didn't have any use right now besides annoying little brother, but in the future… No one really knows."

"You have no objection?"

"I trust his judgment, Dino. He will do just fine."

Reborn smiled. Now, they were only the Cloud and Mist Guardian. Two tough cases to deal with, since Tsuna had set his eyes on someone already.

This was getting interesting.

* * *

**A/N : Ah~ I'm beat! This chapter might have some error since the gap between this chapter and the previous chapter was about... uh... a few months? So I'm not sure... If you find oddities in this chapter, feel free to tell me! Please review~**


End file.
